Una nueva compañera
by chibi yoruichi
Summary: El grupo de Sanzo se encuentra con una chica tirada en mitad del camino. Poco a poco descubrirán su trágico pasado y lo que la ha llevado a seguir su mismo camino. Contiene lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kazuya Minekura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 1.

-O aceleras o acampamos en mitad del bosque, no tengo ganas de morir de una pulmonía-dijo de muy mal carácter el copiloto del jeep.

-Sólo media hora y llegamos a la ciudad. -contestó el conductor, mirando a su compañero.

-¡Cuidado Hakkai!- gritó el pelirrojo del asiento trasero.

El muchacho de ojos verdes pudo girar a tiempo y el jeep se quedó atravesado en mitad de un charco.

Una muchacha tirada en mitad de la carretera, cubierta de barro, medio desnuda, ¿qué hacía allí?

Los cuatro ocupantes del vehículo bajaron, unos más cabreados que otros, el tiempo que hacía y el retraso que esto conllevaba no le gustaban nada al rubio monje.

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hakkai.-Trae una manta Goku-.

El aludido, un muchacho castaño y de ojos dorados, se levantó del suelo donde estaba en cuclillas mirando a la muchacha para cumplir el recado.

La muchacha que cuando el jeep había parado los miraba con cara asustada, ahora al ver que alguien intentaba ponerle una manta por encima, dio un salto que sorprendió a los cuatro, y se apartó de ellos.

El rubio ya había sacado su arma y apuntaba a la chiquilla.

-Yare yare Sanzo, no creo que eso sea necesario. Parece que está asustada, y es normal- y dirigiéndose hacia la muchacha con su sonrisa característica, iba hablándole suavemente.-Tranquila, no te vamos a hacer nada. ¿Estás herida? Ven conmigo, y te curaré esos arañazos.-

La muchacha pareció tranquilizarse y rodeándose con la manta, se acercó a Hakkai, mirando recelosa al monje que había bajado la pistola pero no la había guardado.

-'Ch-sin fiarse del todo el monje guardó su preciada pistola.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Gojyo, el muchacho pelirrojo.

-Hana-

-¿Qué hacías aquí sola?-

-Tenía que irme ¿Me vais a llevar al siguiente pueblo?-dijo la muchacha con la mirada más triste que Hakkai había visto jamás.

-Por supuesto que n..-empezó Sanzo.

-Sí, por supuesto que si, ¿verdad Sanzo-sama?-interrumpió Hakkai dirigiéndole una mirada muy explícita al rubio. La respuesta no le había aclarado nada pero ya le intentaría sacar más cosas después de llegar al pueblo.

-¿¿¿¿Qué?????¿¿¿¿Ahora somos las hermanas de la caridad????-sin poder soportar las miradas de todos, al final accedió-Bueno, pero no más retrasos.

Hakkai con una gran sonrisa ayudó a Hana a subir a la parte trasera junto con Gojyo y Goku, mientras el monje se sentaba en su asiento y, como siempre, cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos.

-¡¡¡IKUSO!!!-y el coche se puso en marcha con su nuevo ocupante.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi primer fic, espero que os guste y que pongáis reviews :D


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2.

-Hana, puedes pasar tú primero a ducharte, toma esta ropa, supongo que la de Goku es la que mejor te quedará-le dijo Hakkai mientras le pasaba el montoncito de ropa.

-Gracias-respondió la chica y se metió al baño.

-Bueno, y ¿cómo piensa el nuevo jefe que durmamos esta noche?, porque te recuerdo que sólo tenemos dos habitaciones-dijo Sanzo mirando a Hakkai.

-Yo con la chica, y vosotros tres aquí, jeje-se adelantó a contestar Gojyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lo siento Gojyo pero creo que no. Bueno no pasa nada, hay dos camas, lo mejor será que duerma yo con ella. Sanzo acabaría pegándole un tiro, Gojyo dios sabe qué y Goku…bueno, es mejor que duerma yo-explicó Hakkai.

El ruido del agua se interrumpió y todos miraron a la puerta del baño, al minuto salía de ella Hana. La ropa le quedaba algo grande, ya que aunque el muchacho era el más bajo de los cuatro era algo más alto que ella, pero estaba mucho mejor que con lo que había llegado, a parte de que ya se le veía algo más la cara, antes toda llena de barro y arañazos y ahora algo enrojecida por el agua caliente.

-Ya he terminado, puede pasar el siguiente.-dijo Hana poniéndose colorada ya que los cuatro la estaban mirando.

-¡Voy yo!-guitó Goku, lo que hizo salir del ensimismamiento a Gojyo.

-Bakasaru, me toca a mí, que tú gastas toda el agua caliente-

TWACK TWACK (ruido del harisen de Sanzo estampándose en las cabezas de Goku y Gojyo)

-¡Callaos los dos! Entro yo.-y dejando a los otros con la boca abierta, Sanzo cogió su toalla y se metió al baño echando el pestillo justo a tiempo, porque los otros dos ya estaban intentando abrirla para sacarlo.

-Quietos imbéciles, ¿queréis que os mate?-

-Maldito monje-maldijo Gojyo.

Hana se había quedado estupefacta ante la pelea y Hakkai al ver su reacción le dijo con una gran sonrisa-No te preocupes, esto es normal aquí, pero nunca llegan a matarse, jiji.-

-¡Ah! Pues menos mal.-

Cuando ya se hubieron duchado todos, decidieron bajar a cenar algo caliente que falta les hacía.

-Mmmm, que bueno que estaba todo, ¿verdad?- dijo Goku más feliz que una lechuga, después de haberse comido veinte platos.

-¿Cómo puede comer tanto?, es increíble.-se maravilló Hana.

-Eso no es nada, hubo un día que se comió cuarenta platos, los nuestros y si nos descuidamos hasta los de las otras mesas.-bromeó Gojyo.

-Sois idiotas. Me voy a dormir, como alguien haga algún ruido, lo mato.-y diciendo esto Sanzo se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Mirando a la asustada Hana, Hakkai, que parecía que se había convertido en tu protector, le dijo.-No te preocupes, hasta que no te coja más confianza no te pegará ningún tiro.-comentó con su sempiterna sonrisa.-Ahora en serio, no es por tu culpa por lo que está de un humor de perros. Es la lluvia que no le sienta bien, con este tiempo es mejor dejarlo solo.-

-¿Jugamos una partida de mahjong?-preguntó Goku.

-Vale, ¿te animas?-le preguntó Gojyo a Hana.

-Bueno, si no hay más remedio-contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

En la habitación de Hana y Hakkai organizaron la timba, no se atrevieron a preguntarle a Sanzo si quería unirse.

Para sorpresa de los chicos Hana jugaba bastante bien, tan bien que les pegó una paliza y eso que Gojyo al ver que las cosas empezaban a complicarse había hecho gala de su famoso arte de la engañifa, se había puesto a hacer trampas como loco. Lo que él no sabía es que Hana se había dado cuenta de sus malas artes e intentaba contrarrestarlas, haciendo que al otro todo le saliera al revés. Parecía que a Gojyo esta vez sí que le iba a salir, pero al final perdió estrepitosamente y Hana ya no pudo aguantar y soltó una sonora carcajada. Todos se quedaron mirándola extrañados, y es que desde que la chica había llegado no se había reído ni una sola vez y ahora estaba ahí sentada, con una risa silenciosa, después de la carcajada inicial y llorando.

La chica intentaba explicar por gestos y alguna palabra entrecortada, lo que había pasado, pero no podía parar de reír, al final entendieron lo de las trampas de Gojyo y acabaron los cuatro riéndose.

No se habían percatado de la figura que estaba de pie, junto a la puerta, y que los miraba con cara de "estos se han vuelto locos".

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?-preguntó irritado Sanzo.

-Jajajaja…¡AY! ¡Qué dolor de barriga! Pasa pasa Sanzo.- dijo Hakkai.

-Lo que pasa es que Gojyo es tonto, jeje-dijo Goku.

-Y tú un mono tonto. Bueno creo que Sanzo está algo cabreado, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya.-No quería que empezaran otra vez a reírse de sus trampas así que optó por dormir.- Buenas noches.¡¡¡Me pido la otra cama!!!- y diciendo esto salió corriendo a la otra habitación.

-Buenas noches. ¿QUÉ? Si hombre, que tú te lo crees. Has perdido y encima has hecho trampas, tú al suelo.-decía Goku mientras corría detrás del pelirrojo.

-Jeje, buenas noches Sanzo, que duermas bien.-le decía Hakkai a Sanzo mientras este maldecía y se giraba para irse a su habitación.

-Buenas noches.-dijo tímidamente Hana.

Sanzo se paró al oír esto, y mirándola por encima del hombro le contestó.

-Hm-


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3.

Cuando Sanzo se hubo ido, Hana miró a Hakkai y ambos sonrieron. Hana fue a su cama y se sentó, Hakkai hizo lo mismo y mirándola le preguntó.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos solos ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?-

-Claro, después de todo lo que habéis hecho por mi, puedes preguntar lo que quieras-contestó subiendo las piernas a la cama y apoyándose en la pared.

-¿Por qué estabas tirada en la carretera llena de arañazos?-

-Hm, bueno, como ya te dije me tenía que ir.-Hakkai levantó una ceja y Hana al ver que esa escueta respuesta no lo convencía, continuó-Estaba huyendo de un tipo. Llevo huyendo de él desde hace más de un año. Dos pueblos más atrás pensaba que lo había perdido por fin, pero de pronto apareció y entonces empezó una huída desenfrenada. Iba corriendo por el bosque, de ahí los arañazos, estaba exhausta y en mitad del camino me caí, y lo demás ya lo sabes.

-¿Por qué huías?-preguntó Hakkai, sabía que era una pregunta muy delicada y que seguramente Hana se ofendería o no querría contestar, pero ahora era el mejor momento, después de que le hubiera contado todo eso.

Hana que hasta entonces lo había estado mirando a los ojos, desvió la mirada y la fijó en sus manos, ahora nerviosas.

-Mató a mucha gente. Gente muy querida por mí.-contestó con un susurro. De repente miró a Hakkai.-Pero esto no se va a quedar así, sé quienes fueron los que le ordenaron hacer esa matanza, y aunque huía de él, me iba acercando más a sus amos. Tengo que ir a la India.-

-¿A la India?-preguntó un sorprendido Hakkai.

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de raro?-

-Eehhh, pues que nosotros también vamos allí. Tenemos una misión que cumplir y debemos ir a la India.-explicó el muchacho.

-Entonces, ¿voy a poder ir con vosotros?-preguntó ilusionada Hana.

-Pues no lo sé. Por mí sí, pero hay que preguntárselo a Sanzo. Nos vendría bien otro compañero, jeje, porque creo que Sanzo ya se ha cansado de nosotros y cualquier día nos quedamos en la cuneta con un tiro en la frente, jiji.-respondió Hakkai sonriendo forzadamente.

-¿En serio voy a poder ir con vosotros? ¡¡¡AAAHHHH muchas gracias!!!-gritaba mientras saltaba de su cama y se tiraba a los brazos de su compañero.- Si no es por vosotros, no sabría como llegar allí, sin dinero y sin medio de transporte. ¡Pf! Menos mal que os he encontrado, jeje.-

-Si, menos mal-dijo Hakkai preocupado, pensaba en cómo iba a convencer a Sanzo para que Hana les acompañase.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir, muchas gracias por todo, y buenas noches Hakkai.-

-Buenas noches Hana, que no te piquen las chinches, jeje.-


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Era por la mañana temprano y estaban todavía en la habitación del monje, Hakkai, Gojyo y Hana, de pie, y Goku y Sanzo sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa camilla que había en la habitación.

-No.-

-Pero Sanzo¿no puedes pensarlo ni un minuto?¿No ves que no tiene medios para ir?-

-Ese no es mi problema, ya tengo suficiente con aguantaros a vosotros, como para ahora tener otra carga, la respuesta sigue siendo no.-

Hakkai iba a replicarle pero Hana lo cogió del brazo y negó con la cabeza.-Gracias de todas formas Hakkai.-

-Sanzo¿pero es que no tienes corazón?-le dijo Gojyo mientras lo cogía de los hombros y lo giraba para que mirara a la chica y le hacía un guiño a ésta para que pusiera cara compungida.

Sanzo en un segundo había sacado su pistola y la tenía en la sien del más alto.

-No me toques-

-Bueno bueno, al menos lo he intentado. Un placer preciosa.-le dijo a Hana.-A ver si algún día de estos nos encontramos y…bueno nos conocemos un poco mejor, tu ya me entiendes.-

-Jaja, bueno eso habrá que hablarlo.-le contestó la muchacha, mientras cogió por el brazo a Hakkai para bajarlo hasta su altura y poder decirle al oído.-Hakkai, lo siento mucho pero si no, no voy a poder llegar nunca, y vosotros tenéis el jeep-.Hakkai no entendió lo que le decía hasta que…

Hana se separó bruscamente de Hakkai y extendiendo una mano hacia ellos dijo-Pies, manos…¡Restricción!-

De pronto los cuatro se llevaron los brazos a la espalda y juntaron las piernas. Gojyo y Hakkai cayeron al suelo, y Sanzo y Goku quedaron con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

-Zorra¿qué coño nos has hecho?- gritó furioso Sanzo.

-Lo siento, pero si no me lleváis con vosotros tengo que encontrar otra manera, y como no tengo dinero-y acercándose a Sanzo, metió la mano en su túnica y sacó la tarjeta dorada-tengo que cogeros prestado esto.-

-¡Hana!-Hakkai la miraba sin poder creérselo.

-Arigatou, habéis sido muy buenos conmigo. A ver si nos vemos por ahí¿eh? Jeje.-y agachándose le dio un beso de despedida a Hakkai, luego a Gojyo, fue hasta la mesa y besó a Goku, a todos les iba dando las gracias, llegó hasta Sanzo y al ir a darle el beso Sanzo le escupió en la mejilla.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme-le espetó Sanzo a Hana mientras ésta se limpiaba la cara.

-No has tratado con muchas mujeres¿verdad?-y sujetándole la cara le dio un beso en la mejilla que dejó a Sanzo colorado- Muchas gracias Sanzo, ya te la devolveré.-

Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta dejándolos a los cuatro sin habla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por faaaa, si alguien lo lee, que deje algún comentario, se admiten críticas :D. Gracias


	5. Chapter 5

**Wenas, aquí dejo el capítulo 5. Los anteriores han sido algo cortos, a partir de ahora son más largos :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPÍTULO 5.

Salió a la puerta de la posada y respirando profundamente dijo-Ahora a comprar-.

Iba hacia el mercado cuando vio un coche aparcado que tenía un cartel de "se vende"

–Ni que todo estuviera planeado, jiji-se acercó al coche, y mientras miraba el interior, un hombre que se había fijado en ella, se le acercó.

-¿Te interesa?-

-Sí, me lo llevo. Toma-y con una sonrisa le dio la tarjeta de Sanzo.

-Pero…¿no te interesa preguntar nada? Si ni siquiera te he dicho el precio.-

-No me importa, pero que no sea más de 1000 o te las tendrás que ver con mi lado malo¿entendido?-

-¿1000?, wow, claro claro, jeje.-se fue corriendo a la tienda que había detrás y al momento regresó con la tarjeta y unas llaves.

-Muchas gracias, no sabes lo contenta que se ha puesto mi mujer-y Hana vio a la una mujer, algo entrada en carnes, asomarse a la puerta de la tienda y agitar ampliamente el brazo.

-De nada de nada, me alegro por ustedes.-se subió en el coche y se dirigió al mercado para comprar algunas provisiones.

Compró lo estrictamente necesario, algo de comer, ropa, al fin pudo quitarse la de Goku y ponerse algo más cómoda. No podía perder más tiempo, su hechizo no iba a ser eterno, así que cuando hubo comprado, salió a toda velocidad del pueblo.

Llevaba ya una hora de camino cuando algo empezó a sonar extraño, un sonido que al principio no le dio importancia pero que conforme avanzaba iba aumentando de intensidad, hasta que de pronto, una gran nube de humo salió del capó y el coche se paró.

-Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda. ¿Qué coño le pasa al cacharro este? Si pudiera volvía y le partía la cara al capullo del vendedor¿qué porquería me ha vendido?-maldecía Hana a la vez que levantaba el capó para mirar a ver qué le pasaba.

-Pero si yo no tengo ni idea de mecánica¿qué hago yo mirando esto? Como mucho si le falta agua, pero…nop-dijo al comprobarlo.

-Pf, supongo que no faltará mucho para llegar a algún sitio. Pero en mitad del desierto, tampoco se sabe. Parece que allí veo árboles, hm, al menos estaré a la sombra.- así que llenando una mochila con lo que había comprado, dejó el coche allí en medio y se dirigió hacia el bosquecillo.

Cuando llegó pudo apreciar que era más grande de lo que parecía desde lejos. Dejó sus cosas al pie de un árbol y se sentó a descansar y a pensar en lo que haría después. Sacó uno de los bocadillos que llevaba, siempre le resultaba mejor pensar con el estómago lleno, pero también le resultaba mucho más fácil dormirse después de comer. Sin querer se quedó dormida debajo del árbol, hasta que un ruido la despertó, miró su reloj y ya había pasado una hora y media.- Joder, así sí que se huye, me cago en todo, que tonta¿cómo se me ocurre dor…- otra vez ese ruido, se calló y escuchó atenta, parecían voces. Se agazapó detrás del árbol, las voces también se habían callado, no la habrían oído¿verdad?

De pronto un youkai apareció detrás de ella, otros muchos la rodearon.

-Mira quien hay aquí, una niñita. ¡Qué guapa! Vamos a jugar contigo un rato y luego te vamos a matar¿qué te parece, encanto?- dijo uno de los demonios. Los demás se echaron a reír por la ocurrencia de éste.

-Pues mira a ver si juegas con esto mejor-y se lanzó contra el demonio propinándole un puñetazo en el estómago.

Esto hizo reaccionar a los demás que no dudaron en sacar sus espadas.

-Te voy a despellejar¡maldita!- gritó el primer demonio que estaba inclinado sujetándose la barriga.

Eran demasiados y Hana no tenía oportunidad de atacar, solo le daba tiempo a esquivarlos. Intentó alejarse lo máximo de ellos para poder lanzar un hechizo- ¡Restricción total!- sólo alcanzó a la mitad de los demonios, que se quedaron rígidos y cayeron al suelo como una losa de mármol, sin poder hablar siquiera.

Después del hechizo casi no le dio tiempo ni de evitar el siguiente ataque de los demonios, saltó como pudo hacia un lado, sin darse cuenta que allí había otro. Con una risa diabólica el youkai levantó el hacha, Hana cerró los ojos, y…

BANG

-Nadie me roba y se queda tan ancho-

-¡¿¡¿Sanzo?!?!-dijo Hana casi sin creérselo.

El hacha estaba en el suelo y el demonio con los ojos como platos¿de dónde habían salido esos? No le dio tiempo a pensar nada más, lo último que vio fue una media luna, una cadena y un reflejo rojo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Hakkai acercándose a la muchacha que aún estaba conmocionada por la llegada de los cuatro.

-¿Eh?, sí sí, estoy bien¿qué hacéis aquí?-

-Pues cuando se pasó el efecto de tu "cosa", Sanzo, que estaba por pegarnos a todos un tiro, nos obligó a salir de allí a toda pastilla para darte alcance y una paliza, según él, claro- y acercándosele al oído le dijo en voz muy baja- yo creo que hiciste bien, jeje.-

-Basta de cháchara, creo que es hora de que ayudéis- les espetó Sanzo de muy mal carácter.

Hana se levantó y miró a su alrededor, Goku estaba contentísimo, estaba repartiendo palos a diestro y siniestro, Gojyo los mataba a pares, Sanzo estaba descargando su ira contra los demonios y Hakkai los mataba con una sonrisa.

-AAAAHHHH- Hana se giró y un demonio se abalanzó contra ella, Sanzo lo tenía en el punto de mira, disparó, pero el demonio hizo un movimiento repentino y brusco, y cogió a Hana.

De pronto se hizo el silencio. Sintió una punzada, la muchacha se miró el pecho, no entendía que había pasado, le entraron ganas de vomitar, se llevó la mano al lado izquierdo, notó que algo escurría por ella y la miró, rojo, sólo rojo, la sangre manaba de su pecho de forma abundante¿qué? se preguntaba mientras levantaba la mirada para que alguien le explicase aquello. Todos se habían parado y ahora la miraban sin decir nada, estaban tan conmocionados que no atinaban a articular palabra. Miró a Sanzo, tenía la cara desencajada. Los ojos se le iban cerrando y notaba que las piernas no la aguantarían mucho más, ante esto los chicos reaccionaron, corrieron hacia ella y lo último que vio fue como Sanzo la cogía antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¡Hana!¡HANA!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tanto si os gusta como si no, dejad comentarios por fa, se aceptan anónimos.**

**graciasss**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6.

Ya llevaban más de una hora atados y el hechizo seguía como al principio.

-La mataré, juro que la voy a matar-decía entre dientes Sanzo.-Ya a ti también, por tu culpa, TODO es por tu culpa.-

-¿Qué¿Por ayudar a una pobre muchacha, a que no se muriera de frío?-respondió Hakkai a las amenazas de Sanzo.

Goku había acabado durmiéndose, y a Gojyo le había hecho gracia la broma de la chica.-Esta es la vez que he visto a Sanzo más cabreado, se lo ha montado bien la tía esta, jeje¡qué bueno!.

-Tú cállate, imbécil-Sanzo estaba dispuesto a pelearse con todos.

Siguieron los insultos y amenazas durante otra hora hasta que…

-¡Serás idiota! Maldito monje reprimido, cuando me desate te…uy, pero si ya me puedo mover-informó Gojyo.

-¿Si?- dijo Hakkai mientras lo comprobaba. Se levantó y sus compañeros lo imitaron, excepto Goku que seguía dormido roncando y diciendo algo de unos rollitos.

-¡Vamos!-ordenó Sanzo, saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

Hakkai salió detrás de Sanzo.-¡Choto matte!-

Gojyo mientras tanto fue a despertar a Goku.-Bakasaru¿piensas quedarte ahí durmiendo?, como no te des prisa tu amo te deja aquí.-

-¿Eh¡Sanzo!¡Sanzo, espera!-decía el muchacho mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo por donde habían salido los otros dos.

-¡¡¡¡Pero que alguien coja las bolsas!!!!- de mala gana Gojyo cogió las bolsas de todos y salió también corriendo porque seguro que los otros ya se habían subido al jeep.

-Sanzo, por dios, pero ¿no ves que tenemos que comprar algo de comida?-le intentaba explicar Hakkai.

-O aceleras o te bajas de ahí y conduzco yo.-

-…-Hakkai apretó el acelerador y salieron del pueblo dejando una nube de arena detrás de ellos.

Al cabo de una hora más o menos, encontraron un coche en mitad del camino y pararon a echarle un vistazo.

-Se le habrá estropeado-informó Hakkai

-Hm-dijo Sanzo, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Dios mío¡qué miedo! Nunca lo había visto sonreír así. Pobrecilla.-dijo Gojyo mientras Hakkai arrancaba otra vez y se dirigía hacia un bosque no muy lejos de allí. Suponía que se habría ido hacia allí, ya que era el único lugar donde podría encontrar algo o alguien que la ayudara.

Mientras se iban acercando podían ver un grupo muy numeroso de demonios que rodeaban a la muchacha. Ella sólo atinaba a defenderse de sus ataques, hasta que pudo realizar un hechizo que dejó a bastantes tirados en el suelo. De lo que no se percató fue de un demonio que la atacó. Logró zafarse del demonio saltando hacia un lado, pero de lo que ya no pudo librarse fue del que allí la esperaba. Los muchachos estaban llegando pero desde tan lejos poco podían hacer, Sanzo sacó su pistola, y sujetándose a la luna delantera, se levantó, apuntó y cuando el demonio iba a culminar su ataque, disparó. Sanzo no estaba dispuesto a que nadie matara a la chica antes de que él hubiera arreglado sus asuntos.

-Nadie me roba y se queda tan ancho-

-¡¿¡¿Sanzo?!?!-dijo Hana casi sin creérselo.

Llegaron cerca de donde estaban y saltaron fuera del jeep. Gojyo invocó su arma y de un solo tajo, mató al demonio que había intentado matarla.

Hakkai se acercó a la chica y le preguntó si estaba bien.

-¿Eh?, sí sí, estoy bien¿qué hacéis aquí?-

-Pues cuando se pasó el efecto de tu "cosa", Sanzo, que estaba por pegarnos a todos un tiro, nos obligó a salir de allí a toda pastilla para darte alcance y una paliza, según él, claro- y acercándosele al oído le dijo en voz muy baja- yo creo que hiciste bien, jeje.-

-Basta de cháchara, creo que es hora de que ayudéis- les espetó Sanzo de muy mal carácter.

Todos estaban luchando, Hana miraba a su alrededor incrédula, esos chicos sí que sabían cómo luchar. Estaba tan absorta viendo a los otros que no se fijó en que un youkai venía corriendo por detrás de ella. Lo oyó gritar y se giró. Sanzo que lo había visto, ya le estaba apuntando.

-Estate quieto un poco-se decía para él mismo-que si no voy a tener que gastar más balas y no quiero, que tengo muchas cosas que resolver y creo que me van a hacer falta.-

El demonio se había parado al llegar hasta Hana, Sanzo disparó. Era imposible fallar, y más para Sanzo, nunca había fallado un disparo. Algo salió mal, el demonio hizo un quiebro y cogió a Hana. La bala le dio en el pecho. Gojyo mató al demonio con su cadena, no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero cuando vio la sangre se quedó helado. Todos sus compañeros estaban igual, habían parado de luchar al dejar de oír los disparos de Sanzo. Éste abrió los ojos incrédulo, estaba pálido, más de lo habitual. Al ver cómo la muchacha lo miraba, las fuerzas lo abandonaron, la pistola se le cayó al suelo, y el corazón se le encogió. Hana se iba poniendo blanca, los labios iban perdiendo su color, y toda su ropa se estaba tiñendo de rojo. Sanzo corrió a cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo. ¿Cómo le había podido disparar a ella¡Era imposible! El demonio se había movido a una velocidad increíble para poder cogerla a ella antes de que le diera la bala. No podía ser.

-¡Hana¡HANA!- La voz de Sanzo se oía desesperada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**repito lo de todos los capis, si a alguien le gusta o le disgusta q deje su comentario :D**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7.

-¡Sanzo!, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿cómo…-

-¡CÁLLATE Y CÚRALA!- gritó furioso Sanzo.

Hakkai se arrodilló al lado de éste y colocó las manos encima de la herida de Hana. Una luz blanca apareció y cubrió todo su cuerpo.

-La herida está muy cerca del corazón, aunque logre cerrarla, ha perdido mucha sangre. No sé qué va a pasar.- explicó Hakkai mirando a Sanzo muy serio, no quedaba rastro de esa sonrisa que siempre tenía.

Sanzo no había soltado a Hana en ningún momento, la sujetaba junto a él con fuerza, como intentando que se quedara con ellos, que no se fuera.

Gojyo y Goku estaban alrededor suyo, no hablaban, sólo la miraban con cara preocupada, habían estado heridos muchas veces y Hakkai había conseguido curarlos, pero nunca un disparo así. Lo más parecido que recordaban era cuando Sanzo había sido atravesado por una lanza, y tuvo que curarlo La Diosa de la Misericordia. Ahora no creían que la diosa fuera a bajar, así que Hakkai tendría que arreglárselas solo.

Gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, había gastado mucho poder, ya no podía más. Tendrían que llevársela así.

-Sanzo, súbela al jeep. Tenemos que llevarla a un médico.-y levantándose fue a arrancar el coche.

Sanzo se levantó del suelo con Hana en brazos. Aunque ya no sangraba, seguía muy pálida. Fue hasta el jeep y se sentó con la muchacha encima en su asiento de copiloto.

-A lo mejor estría mejor aquí detrás, Sanzo.- le comentó Gojyo.

-No. Arranca-Hakkai obedeció.

Los otros se miraron, Sanzo se comportaba extraño, la verdad es que nunca había disparado a ninguno de sus compañeros, así que suponían que era normal que estuviese así. Se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido. Hakkai intentó animarlo.

-Sanzo, no te preocupes, ya verás como el unos cuantos días nos está dando otra paliza al mahjong.-y esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

Estuvieron media hora sin hablar. El camino se les estaba haciendo eterno.

-No ha sido mi culpa-Sanzo había hablado con una voz tan baja que ni Hakkai, que estaba a su lado se enteró muy bien de lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Que no fue mi culpa!-repitió Sanzo mirando a su compañero.-Tenía al demonio a tiro, así que disparé. Pero algo hizo, no sé, se movió de manera extraña, y la puso delante de él.-

Hakkai asintió.-Entonces deja de torturarte, Sanzo, no ha sido culpa tuya. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es cuidarla y llevarla a un médico.-

Sanzo miró a la muchacha que llevaba en brazos. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su brazo izquierdo, el cual la rodeaba para que no se moviera, y la cara hacia él. Acercó la mano que le quedaba libre a la cara de Hana, y con el revés de la mano acarició suavemente su mejilla. Estaba un poco fría pero era lo más suave que jamás había tocado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Apartó la mano y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la carretera, ahora sus ojos estaban brillantes.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8.

Llegaron al pueblo del que hacía sólo unas horas habían salido. Hakkai llegó a la posada en la que se habían hospedado y Goku y Gojyo saltaron de sus asientos para ir corriendo a recepción. Hakkai sujetó la puerta y Sanzo entró con Hana en brazos.

-¡Llame a un médico, necesitamos un médico¡YA!-gritaba Gojyo a la muchacha que estaba detrás del mostrador.

-Vale, vale, mientras subidla a la habitación.- les tendió las llaves, mientras cogía el teléfono para llamar al médico.

-Sanzo, ya la puedes dejar en la cama. Estará más cómoda y tú debes de estar cansado.-le dijo Hakkai delicadamente a Sanzo mientras retiraba las mantas de una de las camas.

Sanzo se empeñaba en tenerla entre sus brazos. Creía que estaría mejor, pero Hakkai tenía razón, los brazos los tenía entumecidos. Con mucha delicadeza la dejó sobre la cama y la tapó.

Goku le tendió una silla a Sanzo y se sentó en la otra cama. Gojyo lo imitó y se puso a su lado.

Hakkai colocó una silla al lado de la que había dejado es más pequeño y se sentó, haciéndole un gesto a Sanzo para que él también lo hiciera.

El médico llegó a los cinco minutos, lo que hizo que se levantaran todos.

-Buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes-Hakkai fue el único en responder.

El médico se acercó a Hana y les pidió que por favor salieran de la habitación. Todos se empezaron a mover, menos uno.

-Sanzo, tienes que salir.-le dijo Gojyo.

-Hm.-comenzó a andar hacia la puerta pero antes de salir le dirigió una última mirada a la que había llevado tanto tiempo en sus brazos.

Apoyados en la pared del pasillo, esperaban a que el médico hubiera terminado.

Al cabo de media hora Goku ya se empezaba a impacientar.

-Sanzo. Tengo hambre-lo había dicho muy bajo, porque sabía que esto molestaría a Sanzo.

Sanzo le lanzó una mirada capaz de derretir un iceberg.

-Vamos mono, yo te llevo.-se ofreció Gojyo.-Antes de que te dispare a ti también.-

Se arrepintió mientras la decía. Hizo una mueca y dijo-Lo siento, Sanzo, no quería decir eso.-

Un puño se estrelló contra su cara lanzándolo al suelo.

-Pero serás imbécil. Te he dicho que lo siento.-replicó desde el suelo mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara.

-¡Sanzo! Cálmate.-le decía Hakkai mientras lo sujetaba por los brazos.

-Vuelve a decir algo así y al próximo que dispararé será a ti.-

La puerta se abrió y todos se giraron. El médico se encontró con una escena muy extraña. Uno tirado en el suelo con sangre en el labio, otro sujetando al monje y el pequeño mirando hacia abajo y con la mano en el estómago.

-Ejem, ya podéis pasar a verla.-

Hakkai soltó a Sanzo, Gojyo se levantó y Goku miró al médico.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Hakkai.

-Está muy grave pero espero que con los medicamentos se recupere en una semana o así. He dejado en la mesilla lo que le tenéis que dar. Si pasa cualquier cosa me llamáis.-y con un gesto de cabeza se fue por el pasillo.

Pasaron a verla, pero no podían hacerle nada. Así que Hakkai se apiadó de Goku y dijo-Bueno¿bajamos al comedor? Todos estamos hambrientos.-

-Síiiii.-

-Vale. Además tengo que comprar cigarrillos. Sanzo, a ti también te faltan¿no?-le preguntó Gojyo. Con esto su pelea estaba zanjada.

Sanzo lo miró y asintió.

Hakkai suponía que Sanzo no iba a bajar a cenar con ellos.

-Te subiré una bandeja con la cena.-y salieron de la habitación dejando a Sanzo sentado al lado de la cama.

------------...------------

**Otro mini capítulo, siento q sean tan cortos pero hay muchos, ;D**

**Y si alguien quiere dejar comentario será muy bien recibido. **

**Graciassss XXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sha Shiori: muchiiiisimas gracias por el comentario, me hace mucha ilusión ya que eres la primera en ponerme uno. Oye quería contestarte a hotmail pero me da fallo y no puedo, te agregaré, oki? y muuuchas gracias otra vez**

---------...-----------

CAPÍTULO 9.

Se quedó solo en la habitación. Sanzo no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué estaba actuando de esa manera, él no era así, no le importaba nada ni nadie, y ahora estaba allí, al lado de una chiquilla que acababa de conocer, que le había robado y a la que después había disparado. Apoyó la cara en la mano y se echó a reír.

-¡Ay! Por dios.- con la mano todavía sujetando su cabeza miró a la figura que dormía en la cama. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar lo feliz que la había visto jugando con sus compañeros, un pequeño rubor subió a sus mejillas cuando recordó el beso que le había dado al despedirse de ellos.

Al cabo de media hora los demás subieron. Hakkai llevaba una bandeja como había prometido, la dejó en una mesa que había al lado de la ventana.

-Sanzo, aquí tienes tu cena. Cómetelo rápido antes de que se enfríe.-

Sanzo asintió y levantándose se dirigió a la mesa.

-Sigue igual¿no?-preguntó Goku.

-Sí-fue la escueta respuesta de Sanzo.

-Sanzo, he cogido la otra habitación que quedaba. Supongo que no querrás dormir otra vez con ellos¿no?-preguntó con su sonrisa Hakkai.

-Tú sabrás cuidarla mejor, así que por esta noche, dormiré con ellos. ¡Pero sólo hoy!-le contestó Sanzo. Hakkai se quedó algo sorprendido, pensaba que él se querría quedar con Hana, pero Sanzo no era tonto y sabía que si algo ocurría era mejor que Hakkai estuviera allí.

-¡Hai! Sanzo.-le contestó éste.

-Bueno, vamos a animar esto¿no?, vamos a jugar a algo.-propuso Gojyo, no le gustaba que todo estuviera tan triste. Sabía que Hana estaba mal, pero no arreglaban nada estando con caras largas.

-Sí, y quien pierda duerme en el suelo, pero esta vez en serio¿eh Gojyo?-

-Yo aunque pierda voy a dormir en la cama y Hakkai también, así que eso sólo va por vosotros.- les dijo Sanzo, mientras se comía otro trozo del filete que le habían subido.

-¿Nani?, pero eso no vale Sanzo, tú también tienes que poder dormir en el suelo-se quejó Goku.

TWACK TWACK

-¡Ay!- gritaron al unísono Gojyo y Goku.

-Pero a mí ¿por qué me pegas?-preguntó Gojyo

-Porque tú le metes esas ideas en la cabeza al mocoso.-decía Sanzo mientras se volvía a guardar el abanico.

-Maldito monje frígido-murmuró Gojyo.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada nada ¡Oh! Gran Sanzo-sama.-respondió con una reverencia Gojyo.

Sanzo le echó una mirada de odio y retiró la bandeja vacía ya.

Hakkai estaba más que contento, se volvía a notar ese ambiente tan familiar.

-Bueno bueno, pero no chilléis, que hay gente que necesita descansar. Si no fuera porque estoy más tranquilo aquí vigilándola os mandaba al otro cuarto, pero qué se le va a hacer. Así que tranquilos. Y va por todos.-dirigiéndoles una mirada significativa a los otros tres.

Después de una partida muy reñida…

-¡Viva viva! He ganado he ganado. Gojyo, al suelo.-reía el más joven.

-Maldito niño imbécil, tenía que haber hecho trampas.-se arrepintió Gojyo.

-Pues como ya hemos repartido las camas, a dormir todo el mundo que ya es muy tarde y no quiero tener que sacar el abanico otra vez.-amenazó Sanzo.

Goku y Gojyo se fueron refunfuñando e insultándose.

-Voy a darle a Hana las pastillas que es la hora y me voy a dormir-dijo Hakkai mientras cogía un vaso y las pastillas de la mesita.-¿me ayudas? Incorpórala un poco.-

Sanzo se acercó e hizo lo que le decía, Hakkai introdujo las pastillas en la boca de la muchacha y la obligó a beber un trago de agua.

-Gracias, ya está.-

-Hm.-

Sanzo parecía que esta vez tampoco iba a dejar la habitación tan fácilmente. Hakkai al notarlo lo miró y muy serio le dijo-Tranquilo, cualquier cosa que pase, te aviso.-Sanzo asintió y se giró para irse.-Buenas noches Sanzo, intenta descansar.-

-Buenas noches.- y cerró la puerta.

---------...------------

**Que alguien más se anime y me deje algún comentario, q me hace mucha ilusión.**

**Gracias**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sha shiori, no te pude mandar un email contestándote a todas esas cosas, comprueba q esa sea tu direccion por favor, y gracias por leer la historia. **

----------...----------...--------------...-----------

CAPÍTULO 10.

El primero en despertarse fue Sanzo, estaba preocupado por cómo habría pasado la noche Hana. Así que se levantó y fue hacia la habitación de sus otros dos compañeros.

-Buenos días Sanzo.-saludó Hakkai sonriendo.-Tienes mala cara¿no has dormido bien?-

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó ignorando la pregunta de Hakkai.

-Mejor, se recupera muy rápido. Las pastillas están haciendo su efecto.

La muchacha había recuperado un poco el color. Sanzo se acercó y muy suavemente le retiró un mechón de pelo que le caía en la cara. Al tocar su piel sintió otra vez ese escalofrío por la espalda. Ante el contacto Hana hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, acercándola más a la mano de Sanzo. Éste se sorprendió y retiró la mano rápidamente.

-Buenos días.-dijeron Gojyo y Goku entrando a la habitación. Sanzo se alejó de la cama y se sentó en la mesa.

-Bajemos a desayunar y luego subimos otra vez.-propuso Hakkai.

-Y hacemos revancha de anoche, que yo no me creo que Goku ganara tan fácilmente.-dijo Gojyo.

-Ja, envidia cochina que me tienes, porque tú sólo sabes hacer trampas y ligar con mujeres. Como anoche en la cena, no paraste de tirarle los trastos a la camarera. ¡Qué asco das! –le recriminó Goku al pelirrojo.

Esta vez bajaron todos al comedor, Sanzo no estaba muy seguro de si quería estar sólo si Hana se despertaba, por lo que se unió a sus compañeros en el desayuno.

Ya en el comedor, se sentaron los cuatro y pidieron sus platos.

-Mañana nos vamos. No podemos perder más tiempo. Vamos muy retrasados.-les informó Sanzo.

-¿Mañana?,mmm, no sé. Hana se recupera pronto pero no sé si será bueno moverla tan pronto.-le respondió Hakkai.

-Bueno, si hoy se pone mejor, nos vamos.- accedió Sanzo. Tampoco quería que la muchacha se pusiera peor por viajar.

Terminaron de desayunar y subieron otra vez a la habitación a jugar la partida pendiente.

A Sanzo no le apetecía jugar así que sacó sus gafas y se puso a leer el periódico.

Dos horas duró la partida, hasta que con una jugada maestra Hakkai los vapuleó.

-¿Cómo puedo estar perdiendo tanto últimamente? No es normal.-se preguntó Gojyo.-Es el maldito bakasaru que siempre se pone a mi lado y me mira las cartas.-

-¡No me llames mono¡Erokappa¡Erokappa!-gritaba Goku.

A Sanzo se le empezaba a notar una vena en la frente.

-¡Bakasaru¡Bakasaru!

-¡Erokappa¡Erokappa!

BANG BANG

-¡¡¡¡¡¡JURO QUE COMO NO OS CALLÉIS OS MATO A LOS DOS!!!!!!-gritó furioso Sanzo, pistola en mano.

-Veo que todo sigue igual-los tres que estaban discutiendo miraron a Hakkai con cara de extrañados ¿Cuándo le había cambiado la voz a su amigo? Al ver que esa era una idea algo estúpida, se giraron sorprendidos.

-¡¿¡¿¡HANA!?!?!-dijeron los cuatro girándose hacia la cama.

-Jiji, parece que lo habéis estado ensayando.-dijo la muchacha sonriendo. Al sonreír notó un pinchazo e hizo una mueca de dolor-¡Au! No me hagáis reír que me duele.

Al ver el guiño todos se acercaron a comprobar si estaba bien, todos menos Sanzo, que optó por sentarse en su silla, de espaldas a la cama y seguir leyendo el periódico, o simulando que lo hacía.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Hakkai.

-Bien, me duele al hablar, tragar, moverme y respirar, pero estoy bien.-respondió Hana.

Los tres sonrieron. Si se ponía a hacer bromas no estaba muy mal.

-¿Te acuerdas de algo?-preguntó Gojyo. Sanzo lo maldijo, seguro que el pelirrojo lo estaba disfrutando.

-Un poco. Recuerdo que estaba luchando con unos demonios y entonces oí a Sanzo disparar y gritarme no se qué. Luego ya estabais luchando todos, yo os estaba mirando y me giré porque venía uno hacia mí. Pero ya no recuerdo más. Debí caerme o algo.

-Bueno te caíste, pero Sanzo te cogió antes de que tocaras el suelo. Del por qué te caíste tampoco te acuerdas¿verdad?-sabía que se estaba ganando un tiro entre los ojos, pero no podía resistirlo. Era tan divertido cabrear al monje.

Sanzo se giró y miró a Gojyo, éste le devolvió la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No, no me acuerdo. Sentí una punzada eso sí.

-Pues te caíste porque Sa…-

-Por culpa del demonio.-se adelantó Hakkai, mirando a Gojyo con una mirada de "te la estás ganando así que ya te vale".

Sanzo agradeció la intervención del de ojos verdes. Él se lo diría cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Pasaron el resto del día hablando y jugando a las cartas en la cama de Hana. Sanzo no había dejado el periódico ni para comer, tampoco había dicho una palabra. Hana lo miraba de vez en cuando, preguntándose que sería lo que le rondaba por la cabeza al rubio.

Llegó la noche y otra vez las discusiones.

-Bueno, hoy ¿quién duerme en cama?-preguntó Hana sabiendo que esto era motivo de discusión.

-Yo, por supuesto. Al final he sido el que ha ganado. El mono al suelo.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sanzo, tú esta noche ¿duermes con ellos?-preguntó Hakkai. La noche anterior ya le había dicho que sería la última que dormía con los otros pero quién sabe si había vuelto a cambiar de opinión.

-Ya te lo dije anoche-respondió el aludido.

-Vale. Pues chicos, a nuestra habitación. Hana descansa mucho y acuérdate de tomarte las pastillas¿vale? Si quieres algo estoy ahí al lado. Buenas noches a los dos.-dijo Hakkai dándole en beso en la frente a Hana y yéndose a su propia habitación.

-Eso eso, buenas noches, y si tienes miedo mi cama es muy grande.-Gojyo también se apuntó a lo del beso.

-¡Qué cerdo eres! Buenas noches Sanzo. Buenas noches Hana. ¿Es obligatorio lo de besarte?-preguntó el más joven.

-Jajajaja, no, no, tranquilo. Buenas noches a todos.-contestó Hana.

Los tres se fueron de la habitación y se quedaron Hana y Sanzo solos.

...------------...------------

**Siguiende capítulo algo subidito de tono :D**

**Dejad comentarios si os gusta, gracias XXX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Muchas gracias a Kashu-chan por el comentario :D Espero q los siguientes capítulos también te gusten. **

**Y que la gente que lea la historia también se anime y ponga alguno, que siempre anima. Graciasss**

**-----------...------------------...**

CAPÍTULO 11.

Hana estaba en la cama y Sanzo seguía en la mesa. Después de tanto tiempo en la cama se le había entumecido todo, así que se incorporó y se quitó las mantas. Cuando ya casi había apoyado el pie en el suelo Sanzo se plantó delante de ella y con gesto serio le preguntó.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?

Hana se sorprendió al verlo allí delante, sobre todo después de que éste se hubiera pasado el día ignorándola.

-Pues quiero moverme un poco.

-No puedes. Todavía estás débil. Así que acuéstate otra vez.-y procurando no hacerle daño la intentó acostar de nuevo.

-Pero es que necesito ir al baño.-dijo Hana mientras se sujetaba en el brazo de Sanzo para no volver a caer en la cama.

-…mmm haberlo dicho antes.-Sanzo se había sonrojado un poco.

Con dificultad Hana se levantó de la cama y fue avanzando hacia el baño. Se iba apoyando en la cama pero cuando llegó a los pies tuvo que seguir sola. Iba tambaleándose, todavía no se había recuperado del todo y no tenía suficiente fuerza, además de que la herida le dolía con cada movimiento. Ya estaba a medio camino, pero las fuerzas la abandonaron. Sanzo había estado siguiéndola con la mirada todo el tiempo, y estaba atento a cada paso de la muchacha, así que antes de que cayera al suelo la cogió por la cintura y la sostuvo contra su pecho. Hana había quedado de espaldas a Sanzo y notaba los brazos que la sujetaban fuertemente para que no cayera. Sentía la respiración de Sanzo detrás de su cabeza. Notaba los latidos de su corazón. La muchacha giró la cara para encararlo y un calor la inundó por dentro al verse reflejada en esos ojos violetas.

-Gracias.-fue todo lo que atinó a susurrarle.

Sanzo pensó en lo guapa que estaba con los labios entreabiertos, un poco sonrojada y con los ojos llenos de algo, que aunque ahora no adivinaba lo que era, la hacía estar tan hermosa. Lo único que se le ocurrió para corresponder su agradecimiento fue acercarse a esos labios carnosos y besarla.

Fue un beso corto, pero muy delicado. Hana nunca pensó que alguien que parecía tan duro y desalmado pudiera tener unos labios tan suaves y besar de esa manera.

Sanzo la giró y se preguntó por qué no probar otra vez esos labios que tanto le habían gustado. Volvió a besarla, su mano izquierda se desplazó a su espalda para sujetarla contra él y la derecha subió hasta su pelo, el cual acarició, tan sedoso, tan bonito. Acarició su cara, abandonó su boca para bajar hasta el cuello, besándolo y dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso.

La temperatura de la habitación iba subiendo, se besaban y acariciaban cada vez con más pasión. Pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus labios. Sanzo cada vez estaba más incómodo, sus pantalones apretaban cada vez más, así que la cogió por la cintura, la levantó y la llevó a la cama. La tumbó delicadamente y se colocó al lado para no hacerle daño en la herida.

Hana acariciaba el pecho de Sanzo por encima de la túnica, pero no era suficiente. Le quitó la túnica y la camiseta negra que llevaba y por fin quedó su pecho descubierto. Hana iba besando cada trozo de piel que le descubría. Se entretuvo en los pezones de Sanzo. Siguió bajando y llegó hasta su ombligo, mientras seguía besando y chupando su pecho, con las manos fue desabrochando los botones de los vaqueros. Le bajó los pantalones y los tiró al suelo. Sanzo estaba ya desesperado, el bulto de su entrepierna no podía ser mayor, así que se incorporó, cogió a Hana y besándola salvajemente le fue quitando la ropa hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda. Se quedó unos segundos admirando su desnudez. La muchacha se puso roja al ver como la miraba de arriba abajo. Ante esto Sanzo sonrió y volvió a besar esos labios a los que parecía que se estaba volviendo adicto. La mano izquierda en su pelo y la derecha acariciándola. Se detuvo en sus pechos, acariciándolos y luego con la boca chupándolos. La mano volvió a moverse, esta vez más hacia abajo. Se paseó por su vello, suavemente, y siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con algo muy húmedo. Un gemido más alto que los anteriores salió de la boca de la muchacha. Sanzo sonrió más ampliamente y empezó a acariciarla. Quería oír aquellos gemidos otra vez, más altos, quería que gritara su nombre. Introdujo un dedo, y la muchacha se abrazó a él. Sus brazos lo rodeaban y sus gemidos eran ahogados por la boca de Sanzo. Empezó a moverlo dentro de ella y los gemidos aumentaron.

Poco a poco las caderas de ella también se empezaron a mover. Sanzo dejó de masturbarla, por lo que oyó un ruido de decepción. Se puso encima de Hana, abrió sus piernas y se colocó entre ellas. No podía aguantar más, quería penetrarla ya. Muy lentamente fue introduciéndose en ella. Hana ni respiraba, Sanzo se sentía en el cielo. Cuando hubo entrado del todo esperó un momento hasta que se acostumbrara y comenzó a moverse muy lentamente. Mientras tanto no dejaban de besarse, Hana acariciaba su espalda y su pelo.

El movimiento iba en aumento, igual que los gemidos de ambos.

-¡Sanzo¡Ah¡Sigue, sigue!

El ritmo ya era frenético.

-¡Aaahh¡SANZO!

Sanzo al oír a Hana gritando su nombre al llega al orgasmo no pudo aguantar más, los últimos embistes y se derramó dentro de ella con un gemido ronco.

Ambos estaban sudorosos. Sanzo salió de ella y se colocó a su lado. Hana le dio un beso se acomodó en su pecho y al cabo de unos minutos estaban los dos en brazos de Morfeo.

------------...-------------...


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12.

Sanzo se despertó el primero. En su pecho seguía durmiendo Hana. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Se empezó a poner nervioso, necesitaba fumarse un cigarro, o todo el paquete. Con cuidado movió a Hana y salió de la cama. Se vistió, cogió el paquete de tabaco y el encendedor. Abrió una rendija de la ventana y se sentó en el alféizar. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la noche con Hana. Le había gustado claro, a quién no, pero nunca le había pasado eso, tener la necesidad de estar con ella, de besarla de poseerla.

Hana entreabrió los ojos. Miró a su lado y no vio a nadie. Se incorporó para buscar a aquel que faltaba a su lado, pero después de la noche de pasión la herida la estaba matando.

-Joder- dijo al sentir un dolor más agudo.

Sanzo estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que se había despertado hasta que la oyó. Se levantó y fue hasta la mesita, cogió las pastillas y el vaso de agua y se lo pasó a Hana.

-Buenos días Sanzo, pensaba que te habías ido.-dijo Hana con una sonrisa, mientras cogía lo que el otro le tendía.

-Pues ya ves que no. ¿Adónde me voy a ir?- dijo en tono seco.

Hana alcanzó su ropa con algo de dificultad y empezó a vestirse. Cada vez que levantaba los brazos le dolía como si le arrancasen un trozo de carne. Sanzo que veía que le costaba mucho vestirse se apiadó de ella y la ayudó.- Por cierto tengo que decirte algo, ya que si no estos lo van a soltar en cuanto lleguen.

-¿Sobre lo de que me disparaste?- preguntó Hana terminado de meterse la camiseta.

-Sí, yo…¿cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Sanzo sorprendido.

-Tampoco hay que ser muy lista. Gojyo ayer casi lo suelta y tú estabas que parecías autista Así que deduje que habías sido tú.- al ver que Sanzo bajaba la mirada continuó- pero no te preocupes, supongo que no lo hiciste a propósito.- Hana intentó cogerle la mano pero Sanzo rápidamente se apartó.

-¿Qué pasa?-la sonrisa había dejado paso a una expresión de preocupación por el repentino movimiento de Sanzo.

La pregunta quedó sin contestar porque los otros tres amigos entraron en la habitación.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo estás hoy?-preguntó con una sonrisa Hakkai.

-Buenos días. Pues me duele más que ayer. Creo que he dormido en una mala postura.-contestó Hana mirando de reojo a Sanzo.

Éste se giró y le dio la espalda.

-¡Tengo hambre! Vamos a desayunar-propuso Goku entusiasmado.

-¡Venga!-y dirigiéndose a Hana- Pero tú todavía no puedes moverte mucho, además si dices que te duele más, es mejor que te quedes aquí. Sanzo¿te quedas tú con ella?-preguntó Hakkai.

-¿Yo¿Por qué tendría yo que quedarme con ella? No, quédate tú si quieres.- contestó fríamente y salió por la puerta.

Todos se quedaron atónitos. Su líder tampoco tenía muy buen carácter pero siempre parecía más comprensivo cuando estaban enfermos.

-No hace falta que os quedéis ninguno. Bajad, si a mí me da igual.-dijo Hana sintiendo como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. No entendía el cambio de actitud de Sanzo, ayer parecía tan cariñoso, tan amable, y ahora la trataba con ese desprecio.

-Bajad vosotros, yo me quedo.-dijo Hakkai. Y cuando los otros se hubieron marchado le preguntó a Hana sentándose a su lado-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es que me duele mucho. Eso es todo.

-Si es porque Sanzo te disparó, no te preocupes. No lo hizo aposta, además es el que más se ha preocupado por ti. No te soltó en todo el trayecto y de verdad se le notaba que le importaba mucho.

Hana no podía creer lo que le decía, entonces ¿por qué se estaba comportando así ahora? Parecía un niño pequeño. Tenía que hablar con él, pero esperaría a que estuvieran solos. No quería que todo el mundo se enterase de que se habían acostado juntos.

--------...---------

**Muchas gracias por el comentario, estoy muy contenta de q t haya gustado el lemon, corto? bueno ya habrá más :D**

**seguid poniendo vuestras opiniones. graciasss**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno este es el último capítulo q pongo hasta después del 25, porq es NAVIDAD!!!!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y QUE PASEIS FELICES FIESTAS. **

**espero q os guste la historia y q cuando vuelva tenga muuuchas reviews jeje.**

**--------...-------------...**

CAPÍTULO 13.

-Nos vamos.-dijo Sanzo nada más entrar en la habitación.

-¿Qué¿Ya?-preguntó extrañado Gojyo que llegaba detrás de él.

-Sí, ya. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo y no estoy dispuesto a perder ni un minuto más. Recoged y dentro de diez minutos quiero a todo el mundo en el jeep.-cogió el periódico y salió de la habitación.

Todos se miraban en silencio. Al final Hakkai decidió romperlo.

-Bueno, pues démonos prisa que creo que hoy se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo y no quiero darle razones para que nos pegue con el abanico.-y dicho esto se levantó y comenzó a llenar bolsas.

-Pero si a ti nunca te pega.-se quejó Goku, mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

-Es verdad, sólo nos pega a nosotros dos. Bueno y a Hana le dispara, jajaja.-dijo Gojyo también recogiendo.

-Hm¡qué gracioso está el nene!-le replicó Hana intentando parecer enfadada, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.-Pues yo aunque no tenga nada que recoger me tendré que levantar, e ir bajando porque con lo que me cuesta moverme.

-Tú no te preocupes que aquí estoy yo. En cuanto recoja esto ya verás.-le dijo Gojyo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Uhh¡Qué miedo me das!

Cuando ya lo tenían todo recogido Gojyo fue hasta la cama, quitó las mantas de encima de Hana y colocando una mano debajo de las rodillas y la otra en la cintura, la levantó.

-¿Ves? Así es mucho más rápido.

-Jeje, estoy de acuerdo.

Así bajaron las escaleras, primero Goku y Hakkai con las bolsas y luego Gojyo con Hana.

Sanzo estaba apoyado en la pared de la posada leyendo el periódico.

-Ya era hora.

-Pero Sanzo si sólo han pasado ocho minutos.-le indicó Hakkai.

-Hm.

Iba a sentarse en su asiento cuando vio a los dos últimos bajando las escaleras. Se iban riendo y Hana para sujetarse se había agarrado al cuello de Gojyo. La imagen de esos dos le revolvió el estómago y su gesto se puso aún más serio.

-'Ch.

Se sentó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sin apartar la mirada de la pareja.

-Ya hemos llegado.-dijo Gojyo dejando a Hana en el asiento de atrás del jeep.

-No hacía falta, no estoy ortopédica. Sólo que me duele un poco si ando.-se quejó la muchacha.

-¿Un poco? Sólo te ha faltado retorcerte por el techo esta mañana. Bueno da igual, así ha sido mucho más rápido, si no nuestro querido Sanzo nos hubiera dado una buena¿verdad, Sanzo-sama?-dijo Gojyo mientras se sentaba y miraba a Sanzo con una gran sonrisa.

-Erokappa. ¡Vámonos!

-Hai Sanzo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Pero el camino se les había hecho mucho más corto que otras veces. Los del asiento de atrás iban jugando a las cartas y hablando, Hakkai también participaba en las conversaciones y en algún juego que Goku se empeñaba en jugar.

-Empieza por A.-decía Goku.

-Arena.-contestaba cualquiera de ellos, ya hartos de ese juego. Porque en el desierto no había muchas cosas que empezaran por a, para ser más exactos no había casi nada, en general.

-Ya queda muy poco para llegar, Sanzo.-dijo Hakkai mirando a Sanzo. Éste había estado callado todo el camino, con los ojos cerrados. Aunque todos sabían que no dormía, ya le costaba dormirse en silencio, como para dormirse con todo ese jaleo.

-Mm.

Al fin llegaron a un pequeñísimo pueblo. Fueron directamente a la posada, después tendrían que buscar un sitio para cenar ya que en una posada tan pequeña no tendrían comedor.

-Buenas noches. Nos podría dar cuat…cinco habitaciones, por favor.-dijo Hakkai con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Lo siento, sólo tenemos tres.-contestó el hombre.

-Mmmm, bueno, pues tres.-le contestó Hakkai. Y volviéndose hacia Sanzo-No creo que haya otra posada en el pueblo.

-Hm, está bien.

-Tomen.-el posadero les tendió las llaves y Sanzo las cogió.

-Vosotros dos juntos, Hakkai conmigo y ella sola.-y les fue dando las llaves a cada uno.

-¿Otra vez con Gojyo?-

-¿Otra vez con Goku?-

TWACK TWACK

-Bueno bueno, empezamos bien. Vamos a cenar primero.-dijo Hakkai intentando calmar los ánimos.

Los cinco salieron de la posada y se dirigieron a un bar que habían visto de camino. Iban bastante despacio porque Hana no podía ir muy deprisa.

Cuando llegaron cada uno pidió lo que quería y cenaron en armonía, salvando las peleas por el último rollito y el último trozo de carne, lo normal.

Después de cenar cada uno había decidido hacer una cosa distinta. Hakkai iba a jugar una partida de mahjong junto a unos señores que estaban al fondo del bar. Gojyo iba a buscar alguna mujer y Goku se iba a jugar a los recreativos.

-Pasadlo bien.-dijeron los tres al irse.

Sanzo se levantó dispuesto a irse.

-¿Dónde vas?-le preguntó Hana.

Sanzo la miró y luego contestó-A mi habitación a leer.

-Espera, voy contigo.

Salieron a la calle y se encaminaron a la posada. El paso de Sanzo era mucho más rápido y Hana se iba quedando atrás. Sanzo no tenía intención de aminorar, y pronto se perdió de vista.

Hana lucía una cara llena de tristeza mientras seguía su camino hacia la posada.

Por fin llegó, cansada y apenada por el comportamiento del rubio.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Ya he vuelto con otro capítulo. Muchas gracias Sha Shiori por seguir leyendo y por dejar comentarios. Yo también debería mandarte una cesta por eso ;)**

**Bueno ya me callo y espero que os guste este capítulo, y como siempre, dejad comentarios :D**

**---------...------------...**

CAPÍTULO 14.

Fue directamente a la habitación del monje. Abrió la puerta sin llamar y entró.

Sanzo estaba sentado en la mesa con sus gafas puestas y leyendo el periódico.

-Adelante adelante.-le dijo irónicamente pero sin mirarla.

Hana se adelantó y se puso al lado de Sanzo.

-¿Me vas a explicar esto?¿Por qué te comportas así? Ayer parecías otro. Tan cariñoso, tan amable, y hoy...-Sanzo seguía leyendo el periódico- ni siquiera me miras. ¿Quieres dejar de leer y escucharme?

Ya no podía aguantar más. Le arrancó el periódico de las manos y le gritó

-¡ESCÚCHAME!.

Sanzo se levantó, la miró y dijo con voz fría

-Dame el periódico y déjame tranquilo. No me molestes más.

-No. Haberme dicho que sólo me querías para desfogarte una noche y mucho mejor que estar ignorándome y despreciándome.-a Hana se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

Sanzo alargó el brazo para cogerle el periódico, pero Hana se lo puso a la espalda y Sanzo quedó muy cerca de ella. Tan cerca que sentían la respiración del otro.

Dos lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de la muchacha. El monje se agachó y las recogió con sus labios. Los ojos de Hana se abrieron con sorpresa, pero tan rápido como se habían abierto, se cerraron al encontrarse sus bocas. Sanzo la abrazaba mientras se besaban. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, se miraron y Sanzo murmuró

-Hana…

De pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció Hakkai. Sanzo deshizo su abrazo y empujó a Hana. Ésta no se había dado cuenta y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Que me des el periódico y no me molestes!-le gritó Sanzo.

Hakkai estaba en la puerta, pasando la mirada de uno a otro, no entendía qué estaba pasando.

De la sorpresa de ser lanzada contra el suelo a la rabia. Lágrimas de furia rodaban por sus mejillas. Parecía que quería atravesar a Sanzo con la mirada. Se levantó y con paso decidido fue hasta Sanzo.

Las gafas salieron por los aires y al tocar el suelo miles de cristales se esparcieron por toda la habitación. Se miraron durante un segundo y Hana se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Hakkai y Sanzo se quedaron donde estaban, Hakkai con los ojos muy abiertos y Sanzo con un calor en la mejilla derecha que cada vez se hacía más intenso.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Sanzo?-preguntaba incrédulo Hakkai.

Sanzo lo miró y dijo-Me había quitado el periódico.-sacó el paquete de tabaco de su túnica y se sentó en la ventana.

Hakkai estaba muy preocupado.-Ahora vuelvo- y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la de Hana.

Después de salir de la habitación de Sanzo, Hana corrió hasta la suya, cerró la puerta y apoyada fue resbalando hasta quedar sentada. La cara escondida entre las rodillas y las manos rodeándolas.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta.

-¿Hana? Soy Hakkai, abre por favor. –por su voz se notaba que estaba preocupado, pero ella no quería hablar con nadie. ¿Qué le iba a decir? No le podía contar lo que estaba pasando.

-Vete, estoy bien. –intentó que la voz sonara firme, pero no podía contener las lágrimas.

Oyó algo deslizándose por la puerta.

-Hablar siempre ayuda.-Hakkai se había sentado al otro lado de la puerta.

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que Hana se decidió a abrir. No quería que el otro cogiera un resfriado por su culpa.

Se levantó e intentó limpiarse la cara con la manga. Quitó el pestillo y abrió la puerta.

Hakkai estaba de espaldas a ella con las piernas cruzadas. Miró hacia arriba y sonrió.

Hana se apartó para que pasara, y rápidamente Hakkai se levantó y pasó a la habitación.

Se sentaron en la cama y Hana se animó a hablar.

-Lo odio.

-No digas eso. Seguro que no es para tanto.

-Sí que lo es. ¿Has visto cómo me ha tirado? Ni siquiera me habla, ni me mira. ¿Es eso normal?

-Hombre, para Sanzo tampoco es muy raro. Hay días en los que está de mejor humor que otros, a lo mejor tú lo has pillado en una mala semana.

-Me da igual. No soy una piedra sin sentimientos. No voy a estar con gente que me trata de esa manera.

-Los demás no te tratamos mal.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Hana, no te vayas. Ahora que me he acostumbrado a ti, no quiero volver a quedarme solo con estos tres locos.-tenía una mirada suplicante, a la que no se pudo resistir la muchacha.

-Eres un manipulador. No me voy a ir, de momento. Pero no quiero que esto siga así.

-Yo hablaré con Sanzo. –dijo Hakkai con su recuperada sonrisa.-¿Quieres ver una película?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, así dejas de pensar esas cosas y luego fríamente lo meditas.

-Vale, pero sólo si traes palomitas.-dijo Hana con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Jajaja. Eso está hecho-dijo Hakkai acariciándole la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación.

No quería seguir pensando en Sanzo. Había sido tan cariñoso y justo cuando Hakkai llegó la empujó. ¡Claro! No quería que los demás se enterasen. Pero no hacía falta ser tan bestia. Tendría que tener otra charla con él.

----...

**Dejad reviews por favor!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Muuuchas gracias Sha Shiori, me encanta q me pongas tus opiniones.**

**Aquí dejo el siguiente, en el q se descubre el trágico pasado de Hana ;p**

**Espero q os guste y como siempre, dejad reviews con vuestras opiniones, buenas o malas, da igual.**

---------...------------

CAPÍTULO 15.

Hakkai salió de la habitación y bajó a la planta baja. El posadero no se veía por ningún lado, así que al final decidió salir a buscar una tienda.

-Mira que tener que salir a estas horas a buscar palomitas, pero bueno, todo sea porque se ponga de mejor humor.

El posadero estaba en su casa, en la parte de atrás de la posada.

-Cariño¿quieres una infusión? A ver si se te mejora el catarro.

ATCHUHH

-Vale, y tráeme más mantas, por favor, que me estoy helando.

El posadero encendió el fuego y se fue a buscar las mantas.

-¿Dónde están?

-Pues en su sitio. Mira que voy a tener que levantarme yo.

-No no, es sólo que si las escondes pues no las encuentro.

-¿Que yo las escondo? Pues lava tú la ropa y luego la metes donde te parezca, así mira si la vas a encontrar.

El matrimonio seguía discutiendo y no se dieron cuenta que el fuego se estaba prendiendo en un trapo de cocina que alguien había dejado muy cerca de las llamas. Poco a poco el fuego se iba haciendo más y más fuerte.

Toda la cocina estaba ardiendo y los posaderos buscando todavía las mantas. Al lado de la cocina había un pequeño almacén con todo tipo de cosas. El fuego, al estar todo construido de madera, pronto llegó allí, se topó con un producto químico y se produjo una explosión.

Sanzo y Hana seguían en sus habitaciones. Pero al oír la explosión salieron los dos al pasillo a ver que ocurría.

Cuando abrieron las puertas se encontraron frente a frente. Hana vio que Sanzo tenía todavía la cara roja por su guantazo y Sanzo notó los signos de las lágrimas en su rostro. Pero lo que no pensaron encontrarse fue el infierno que subía de las escaleras. Grandes llamas llegaban ya al primer piso y el humo lo estaba inundando todo.

Sanzo salió corriendo de su habitación, tenían que salir de allí lo antes posible si no, acabarían muertos.

-Hana, corre. Tenemos que irnos.-la cogió del brazo pero notó que ella no se movía.

-¡Hana, venga!

Se giró para mirarla y vio que la muchacha tenía una expresión de pánico. Miraba fijamente el fuego y estaba temblando.

-¿Hana¿Qué te pasa?-Sanzo no sabía que le ocurría, pero parecía aterrorizada.

/FLASHBACK/

Hana llegó corriendo a su casa, llegaba tarde y ya la estarían esperando todos. Se había entretenido en la pastelería, eligiendo su tarta de cumpleaños.

Entró a su casa y todas las luces estaban apagadas.

-Uuhh esto me huele a sorpresa, jeje.

-¿Hola?

Recorrió todas las habitaciones de la planta baja y no encontró a nadie.

-¿Arriba¿Qué clase de fiesta piensan hacer estos en las habitaciones?

Subió las escaleras y llegó hasta una salita que había al final del pasillo. Encendió las luces y allí estaban todos. Estaban sentados en sillas, atados de pies y manos.

-¿Qué hacéis?-la cara de felicidad cambió por una de preocupación.

-¡HANA!

Se intentó acercar a su madre pero de pronto alguien entró a la habitación.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños¿Qué te parece la fiesta que he montado? Están todos, tu familia, tu novio, tus amigos… Pero esto está muy frío¿qué te parece si caldeamos el ambiente?

En la mano llevaba una garrafa. Empezó a rociarlos a todos.

-NOOO¿QUÉ HACES?-Hana intentó pararlo, pero el hombre la empujó y la lanzó contra la puerta.

-Sshhh, estate quieta, no estropees la sorpresa.

Sacó una caja de cerillas, encendió una y Hana vio con horror como la lanzaba contra ellos. Todo ardía, todos ardían, se oían sus gritos, y de fondo una risa. El hombre saltó por la ventana y ella no pudo hacer nada. Se quedó allí llorando, hasta que los vecinos llegaron y la sacaron del infierno.

/FIN FLASHBACK/

-NOOOOOOOOOO.- El grito sorprendió a Sanzo, que veía cómo gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su cara, mientras caía al suelo y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-¡HANA!- no podían quedarse allí por más tiempo. La levantó y la muchacha hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

Por las escaleras era imposible bajar. De pronto oyó unos gritos

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SANZOOOO, HANAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Entró a la habitación de Hana y se asomó por la ventana.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Hakkai muy preocupado y arrepentido de haber dejado sola a Hana.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo salimos de aquí?-preguntó Sanzo cada vez más nervioso. Todo le ardía, no aguantarían mucho más en esa casa.

-¡Salta!-le gritó Gojyo

-¡Pero ella no puede!

-Nosotros la cogemos, no te preocupes.

Sanzo sabía que no tenía otra opción.

-Hana, tranquila, te voy a dejar caer, pero Gojyo y Hakkai te cogerán¿vale?

Hana levantó la mirada y aún llorando le dijo-No, no me dejes, no me sueltes.

-Confía en mí.-Le dio un beso y acarició su cara. Y mirando abajo para soltarla en el sitio justo. La dejó caer.

Gojyo levantó los brazos y Hana llegó sin problemas a ellos.

-¿Estás bien, preciosa?-preguntó Gojyo todavía sin dejarla en el suelo.

Hana que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Gojyo dejó que se bajara y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba donde aún estaba Sanzo.

-Venga, salta ya, Sanzo-gritaba Hakkai.

Sanzo miró a Hana, que desde abajo también lo miraba. Se subió a la ventana y saltó. Aterrizó sobre sus pies con una agilidad felina. Enseguida se acercó a ver cómo estaba Hana pero antes de preguntarle alguien se le adelantó.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hana! Disculpa que te felicite con tres meses de retraso, pero es que eres muy rápida y es difícil cogerte.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y se giraron para ver de quién era esa voz. Hana lo sabía muy bien y se giró muy lentamente para enfrentarse contra el asesino de su familia.

-------...---------...

**Qué cutre, no? en fin, Sanzo desde luego no parece él, pero es q el amor obra milagros, jeje.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aviso: en este capítulo hay una pelea un tanto extraña, si alguien ha visto/leído loveless verá q está inspirado/copiado de esas luchas.**

**Espero que os guste y la próxima pelea será cuerpo a cuerpo, sin hechizos.**

**Reviews :D**

--------...---------...------...

CAPÍTULO 16.

-Vaya, parece que has hecho nuevos amiguitos. Me presentaré, me llamo Hakubu. Pobres, casi les pasa lo mismo que a los otros¿verdad?

Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai y Sanzo lo miraban sin comprender, Hana con odio.

-¡Cállate!

-¿No les has contado a tus amiguitos lo que les pasó? Vaya, vaya¿qué clase de amiga eres? Bueno pues yo se lo contaré.

-¡NO!-Hana se abalanzó contra Hakubu.

-¡Inmovilización!-gritó éste y Hana se quedó a mitad de camino, de rodillas en el suelo, paralizada.

Los cuatro corrieron hasta ella, pero Hakubu les hizo el mismo hechizo y no pudieron alcanzarla, quedando igual que ella.

-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos quietos, os diré lo que pasó, resumido por supuesto. Era el cumpleaños de Hana y al llegar a su casa se encontró con una grata sorpresa, todos sus amiguitos y su familia estaban a punto de ser quemados vivos. La pobrecita se emocionó mucho con la sorpresa pero no hizo nada, se quedó allí mirando. Es bastante débil diría yo.-mientras hablaba no paraba de sonreír. Los otros cuatro se habían quedado horrorizados.

Hakubu se fue acercando a Hana y al alargar una mano hacia ella Sanzo le dijo con voz llena de rabia.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, o te juro que te mato.

Entonces Hakubu se apartó de Hana y se dirigió a Sanzo. Al llegar delante de él, le dio un rodillazo en la cara. Sanzo se quedó tirado en el suelo, y de su boca salía un hilillo de sangre.

-¡SANZO!- gritaron todos.

-¡Déjalos! No los toques imbécil.-gritaba Hana. No podía soportar estar allí con ese hombre, no podía permitir que les hiciese nada, bastante peso tenía ya sobre sus hombros, siendo la culpable de que todos murieran. Antes no había sido capaz de protegerlos, pero ahora era mucho más fuerte, no permitiría otra masacre. Gritó de rabia y se levantó del suelo.

-¿Cómo…? Pero si estás bajo mi hechizo.-Hakubu no podía creerlo.

-¡Liberación!-tanto ella como sus amigos ya podía mover los brazos y las piernas con total libertad. Los demás se acercaron a Sanzo a ver como estaba.

-Ahora soy mucho más poderosa y no vas a retenerme con un hechizo así, Hakubu.-miró a sus compañeros que ya estaban de pie y detrás de ella dispuestos a ayudarla, pero con un gesto les hizo detenerse y les dijo-Esto lo tengo que hacer yo sola, por favor, no os entrometáis.-Y dirigiéndose a Hakubu le dijo-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a algún sitio más apartado. No quiero que nadie sufra ningún daño.

-¡Uy¡qué considerada! Como gustes.

Cuando estuvieron lejos del pueblo se pusieron frente a frente, separados por unos cuantos metros.

-Ten cuidado.-le dijo Hakkai.

Sanzo la miró y asintió, Hana le devolvió el gesto y se giró para encarar al asesino.

Hakubu fue el primero que empezó.

-Tierra divídete en dos. Retumba con una magnitud de 10.

La tierra empezó a temblar, árboles caían, y una gran zanja se abrió a los pies de Hana, quien saltó hacia un lado.

-Nacer a través del dolor. Estas agujas caen al mundo. Ésta es la prueba de la vida, el dolor que sigue el pulso. ¡Que caigan como si se tratase de lluvia!-en ese momento millones de agujas empezaron a caer sobre Hakubu.

-¡AAahhh!

-Que las agujas manen hacia ti, pulso de electricidad. ¡Carga eléctrica, 100.000 voltios!-la corriente recorrió su cuerpo ayudada por las agujas. Hakubu cayó al suelo, sangrando y con voz trémula dijo:

-No te creas que con eso ya has acabado conmigo.-se levantó y gritó-¡Encendido! Mi ataque es rojo como el fuego caliente. Una temperatura de 10.000 grados.

Grandes llamas se cernieron sobre Hana.

-¡DEFENSA!-al llegar a ella las llamas eran repelidas y no la tocaban.-Las llamas no pueden alcanzarme. El daño es cero.

-¡No! El daño es 100.-dijo lanzando nuevas llamas contra ella.

El escudo que la protegía se debilitaba y Hana empezaba a quemarse.

Hakubu no le dio tiempo a responder.-Rasga y desgarra sus miembros.

Un alambre de acero con pinchos rodeó a Hana y la inmovilizó mientras que se apretaba cada vez más.

-¡Aaaaaahhh!-la sangre manaba de las heridas.

-¡HANA!-los cuatro corrieron hacia ella.

-¡Quietos! Os he dicho que no intervengáis. Yo puedo arreglármelas sola.-los otros pararon y preocupados siguieron observando la pelea.

-Espada de hielo. Viento helado. Gotas bajo cero. –un terrible viento surgió de pronto. Estaba helado, sobre el suelo se formó una gruesa capa de hielo.

-¿Qué pasa? No me puedo mover.

-Te estás congelando.

En efecto, el hielo empezaba a cubrirle los pies e iba avanzando hasta que llegó a su pecho.

-¡AAAHHHHHH, NO, NOOO!-sus gritos cesaron cuando el hielo cubrió su cuerpo entero.

-¡FRACTURA!-un rayo cayó del cielo y Hakubu se rompió en miles de pedazos.

El alambre que rodeaba a Hana desapareció, junto con el hielo, y la tierra volvió a ser una.

Los cuatro estaban impresionados, nunca habían visto una pelea así. Se acercaron a Hana que seguía mirando los trozos de Hakubu.

-¿Estás bien?-le sorprendió que no fuera Hakkai quien se lo preguntara, si no Sanzo, quien apoyó su mano en el hombro de Hana.

-Ahora sí.-contestó dándose la vuelta y mirando a sus amigos.

Su cara estaba muy triste. Había matado al asesino de su familia pero eso no se los iba a devolver.

Sanzo se dio cuenta de su tristeza y sin importarle que todos estuvieran allí, la atrajo hacia sí, y la abrazó. Hana al principio se sorprendió, pero se lo agradeció, lo que necesitaba en ese momento era cariño. No pudo contener más la emoción y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

Cuando se calmó, Sanzo la soltó y acarició su rostro.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Además hay que curarte esas heridas-le dijo Hakkai, regalándole una sonrisa.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el pueblo, mientras hablaban.

-Wow¡Qué guay! Me ha encantado la pelea. Eres muy fuerte. Un día me gustaría pelear contigo.-le dijo Goku entusiasmado de tener a alguien con quien medirse.

-Has estado impresionante. Pero a mí al contrario que a Goku no me gustaría tener que vérmelas contigo.-bromeó Gojyo.

Hana sonrió tímidamente y contestó-Gracias, pero estoy muy cansada. No creo que hubiese aguantado mucho más. Es agotador luchar así.-le explicó Hana.

-Pues esta noche un buen baño caliente, y a dormir mucho.-propuso Hakkai.

Hana asintió y siguió andando con su nueva familia.

-----------...-----------...

**Esto tendría q acabar aquí, pero me obligaron a continuarla, así q aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos, lo siento, jeje.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aquí está el 17, como siempre, espero q os guste y q alguien más,a parte de Sha Shiori y Kashu-chan,me ponga algo, snif snif, y ellas tb q sigan poniendo por supuesto.**

-------------...----------------...

CAPÍTULO 17.

Llegaron a la posada, o a lo que quedaba de ella. El tejado se había caído pero la planta baja todavía estaba en pie. Los vecinos habían conseguido apagar el fuego, y estaban apagando los rescoldos echándoles cubos de agua.

En ese momento, dos hombres sacaban los cuerpos sin vida de los posaderos.

Hana ahogó un grito y los otros bajaron la mirada. Se quedaron un momento allí delante.

-Sigamos, tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche.-dijo Sanzo y comenzó a andar.

Los demás echaron un último vistazo a la posada y a sus dueños y lo siguieron en silencio.

Después de preguntar a un par de vecinos del pueblo, dieron con una casa que alquilaba habitaciones.

-Buenas noches. ¿Tendría alguna habitación libre, por favor?-preguntó con toda la amabilidad de la que era capaz Hakkai.

-Ay, dios mío, si la muchacha está sangrando. Claro claro, tengo tres habitaciones, pero primero vamos a curarte hija mía.

La mujer se llevó a Hana a un cuartillo en el que tenía desde un botiquín hasta conservas. Los otros ya habían subido al piso de arriba donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Cuando la señora pensó que Hana ya estaba suficientemente llena de vendas la dejó marcharse. Subió arriba y al no saber a cual dirigirse se quedó parada un momento. Sonrió y se encaminó hacia una habitación de la que salían voces, risas y algún que otro grito.

Sus compañeros siempre acostumbraban a hablar, o a leer el periódico, un rato antes de irse cada uno a su habitación, para decidir a qué hora salían del pueblo o simplemente para entretenerse.

Hana entró en la habitación y allí estaban los cuatro. Gojyo y Goku discutiendo sentados en la cama, Hakkai de pie junto a la puerta y Sanzo sentado en una silla leyendo el periódico.

-Bueno ya estoy. Así que ahora voy a darme un baño, como antes me aconsejaste.-dijo Hana refiriéndose a Hakkai.

Cuando ya se hubo metido y oyeron el ruido del agua cayendo, Goku empezó a hablar muy bajo.

-¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho el tipo ese¿Toda su familia se quemó?

-Creo que sí. Su novio y sus amigos también. Pero no se quemaron simplemente, él los mató, no fue ningún accidente.-explicó Hakkai.

-Pf, pobrecilla. Ha tenido que pasarlo muy mal. Quedarse sola, sin ni siquiera un amigo, y encima tener que estar huyendo. Ha debido de ser muy duro, no sé cómo puede estar tan bien. Yo creo que no lo hubiera soportado. Al menos tenía a mi hermano, pero ella no ha tenido nada. -comentó Gojyo.

-Es muy fuerte.-dijo Sanzo. Todos lo miraron y asintieron.

Al cabo de un rato el agua paró y la puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir una nube de vapor.

-Esto sí que es un baño caliente, jeje.-dijo Hana saliendo.

Gojyo y Goku la miraron y se lanzaron encima de ella. La abrazaron y la llenaron de besos.

-Me vais a matar. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?-preguntó intentando quitárselos.

-Tú no te preocupes por nada, nosotros vamos a estar contigo siempre¿vale? Somos tu familia.-dijo Gojyo.

-Eso eso, tu familia.-dijo Goku.

Hana sonrió ampliamente y los abrazó, entendiendo a qué se referían.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir.-propuso Hakkai yendo a coger a los dos que aún seguían pegados a Hana.-¿Esta noche cómo dormimos, Sanzo?

-Yo me quedo al mono.-contestó este sin levantar la vista del periódico.-Déjame terminar este artículo y me voy. Por cierto, mañana a las ocho salimos, y no espero a nadie.

-Entonces yo con Gojyo. Buenas noches a todos.-dijo Hakkai.

-Buenas noches.-dijeron los otros dos.

-Buenas noches.-les contestó Hana.

Cuando cerraron la puerta Hana fue a su cama y se sentó.

-Estoy muerta. Yo me voy a dormir ya, tú si quieres quédate leyendo. No me importa.

Se metió en la cama y dio un gran suspiro.

-Aaayyy¡qué bien! Buenas noches, Sanzo. Y muchas gracias por lo de hoy.

Sanzo la miró.

-Hm.

A Hana se le cerraban los ojos.-Me alegro de haberos encontrado.-Y se durmió.

Sanzo se quitó las gafas y dejó el periódico en la mesa. Se acercó a la cama, se agachó y cuando quedaban escasos centímetros entre sus caras le respondió a la ya dormida Hana.-Y yo de haberte encontrado a ti. Que duermas bien, Hana.- Y dándole un cálido beso en la frente se fue de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Feliz Año a todo el mundo!**

**Espero q os guste.**

----------...

CAPÍTULO 18.

Hana abrió los ojos lentamente, un rayo de sol se filtraba por las cortinas y le daba en la cara. Bostezó ampliamente y se estiró cual gato. Miró su reloj, las siete.

Se levantó y en pijama y descalza bajó a la planta baja, guiada por un aroma exquisito. Llegó a la cocina y en los fuegos estaba la señora que la noche anterior tan amablemente la había atendido.

-Buenos días.

La mujer se giró y al ver a la muchacha sonrió.

-Buenos días, cariño. ¿Qué tal has dormido?-se limpió las manos con un trapo y puso un plato y una taza en la mesa.-Siéntate, ya verás que cosa tan rica he preparado.

La muchacha se sentó y no se sorprendió al oír unos pasos apresurados bajar la escalera.

-WOOOO¡Qué bien huele!-gritó Goku entrando a la cocina.

-Jajaja, muy bien, pues siéntate tú también.-le ofreció la mujer.

-Buenos días, Goku.

-¡Uy!, no te había visto.-se sorprendió el muchacho, pero rápidamente cambió la cara y una gran sonrisa se dibujó tanto en su rostro como en sus ojos.-Buenos días, Hana.

-Buenos días a todos.-saludó Hakkai desde la puerta.

-Venga venga, pasad todos y sentaos que esto ya está.-dijo la señora colocando más platos en la mesa.

-Muchas gracias, no tiene por qué molestarse. Podemos ir a cualquier bar.-le dijo Hakkai mientras agitaba las manos.

-Si piensas que voy a dejar que os vayáis a cualquier antro, estás muy equivocado, muchacho. La niña tiene que recuperarse del todo y esto es lo mejor. Así que siéntate.

Hakkai no dijo ni media palabra más y tomó asiento al lado de Goku.

Detrás de él venían Gojyo y Sanzo, quienes también pasaron sin decirle nada a la mujer salvo los buenos días, no querían que les diera la charla y además olía de maravilla lo que fuese que estaba cocinando.

La mujer les puso en la mesa una gran variedad de platos, Goku estaba en su salsa y los demás también disfrutaron del desayuno. Hacía tiempo que no comían tan bien. Incluso Sanzo que sólo desayunaba café, se tomó unos bollos caseros.

A las ocho ya estaba todo recogido y cargado en el jeep. En el asiento de atrás Goku, Hana y Gojyo, de copiloto Sanzo y Hakkai al volante, como siempre.

El camino esta vez no era ni remotamente parecido al del último viaje. Grandes cortados a su izquierda y una montaña a la derecha. El camino era muy estrecho, el jeep cabía justo y tenían que ir muy despacio. Había momentos en los que las ruedas de la derecha salían al precipicio, y alguna que otra piedra caía al vacío. Los ocupantes del vehículo, normalmente dicharacheros y ruidosos, en esos momentos se diría que estaban muertos, casi ni respiraban por miedo a caer al fondo del abismo.

La noche se iba acercando y no parecía que fuesen a encontrar una ciudad o pueblo pronto. Gracias al cielo el camino descendía y en poco tiempo llegaron a un valle. Allí estaba todavía más oscuro ya que los árboles tapaban la luz del sol. Así que ante la imposibilidad de seguir decidieron acampar en un claro.

-Goku y Hana¿por qué no vais a buscar leña para encender una fogata?-les dijo con una sonrisa Hakkai. Obedecieron sin rechistar, poca gente se atrevía a desobedecerlo, sus sonrisas daban más miedo que el abanico de Sanzo, al menos eso lo ves venir, la sonrisa hace que te confíes. Así que sin más dilación, se internaron en el bosque en busca de leña.

-Gojyo, tú ayúdame con las tiendas. Por cierto, sólo tenemos dos. No importa, dormimos como la otra noche¿no, Sanzo?-preguntó Hakkai al rubio, que estaba fumando apoyado en el jeep.

-Como quieras. Mientras que no tenga que dormir con estos dos.

-Sanzo, tú también puedes hacer algo. ¿Por qué no vas sacando la comida para luego poder hacer la cena?-otra vez esa sonrisa.

-Ch.-apagó el cigarrillo con el pie y se dispuso a hacer lo que le ordenaban.

Al cabo de un rato los más jóvenes traían los brazos llenos de leña. Las tiendas estaban montadas y la comida dispuesta para cocinar.

Encendieron la lumbre y Hakkai se puso a cocinar. Mientras los otros echaban una partida a las cartas en la parte de atrás del jeep.

-¡A cenar!-les avisó Hakkai.

-¡Bien! Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Goku? Si has comido un montón y por la tarde te has comido la mitad de las provisiones.-le recriminó Gojyo.

-Tú déjame. Tengo hambre¿qué más te da?

-Bakasaru.

-No me llames mono, maldito duende pervertido.

- Bakasaru, bakasaru.

-Erokappa, erokappa.

-Baka…

TWACK TWACK

-URUSAI, sois idiotas los dos. ¿Queréis que os mate?-gritó Sanzo abanico en mano.

-Yare yare Sanzo, no es momento de matarlos. ¿Quién recogería leña y me ayudaría a montar las tiendas?-intentó calmarlo Hakkai.

-Ch.

Hana ante la escena había empezado a reírse. Los otros al notarlo s quedaron mirándola sin entender.

-Jajajaja¡ay! Me encanta estar con vosotros. Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto.

Al oírla decir aquello los otros le sonrieron con toda la calidez y el cariño del que fueron capaces. Sanzo, quien no acostumbraba a mostrar emoción alguna, esbozó una tímida sonrisa, que pasó desapercibida para todos, menos para Hana.

Cenaron y Hakkai y Sanzo se pusieron a mirar el mapa para decidir cuál sería el mejor camino para el siguiente día. Gojyo se tumbó boca arriba y miraba las estrellas mientras fumaba. Goku jugaba con una lagartija que había encontrado y Hana los miraba a todos ellos.

Terminaron de decidir el camino y Hakkai propuso una partida de cartas, ya que él no había jugado antes.

-Sí, sí, otra.-dijo Goku sosteniendo la lagartija por el rabo.

TWACK

-Deja al bicho. ¿No ves que se la vas a cortar?-le dijo Sanzo.-Yo no juego. Me voy a dormir.

-Buenas noches.-dijeron todos los demás.

-Bueno, pues yo sí. A ver si le gano a la tía esta, que no ha habido manera hoy.-dijo Gojyo mirando a Hana.

-Yo también juego.-dijo Hana, y añadió mirando a Gojyo- Si eres malo no es mi problema.

Dos horas más tarde se proclamaba campeón Hakkai.

-Me muero de sueño.-dijo bostezando Gojyo.

-Eso es porque has perdido. Jeje.-le contestó Goku.

-Todos a la cama. Y no hay peros que valgan, si no Sanzo va a salir y nos va a dar a todos con el maldito abanico.-les dijo Hakkai.

Después de despedirse, cada uno se fue a su tienda. Hana con Sanzo y los otros tres juntos.

------...

**Uhh, el capítulo siguiente estarán Sanzo y Hana solos, ejem ejem¿qué pasará:D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola! gracias como siempre a Sha Shiori por sus comentarios.**

**Esta vez he tardado un poquito más en actualizar, pero con las navidades y eso, ya se sabe.**

**Espero q os guste, ya le queda poco.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPÍTULO 19.

Hana abrió la cremallera de la puerta muy despacio para no hacer ruido. Entró y la volvió a cerrar. No veía nada.

-Mierda, tendría que haberla dejado un poco abierta, ahora me voy a meter una leche que ya verás.-pensó la muchacha.

No iba muy desencaminada. Se quitó las zapatillas y empezó a andar a lo que se imaginaba sería su saco de dormir. Al segundo paso tropezó con un zapato y cayó cuan larga era. Pero en lugar de sentir el duro suelo, cayó sobre algo blando que hizo un ruido.

-Perdón, perdón. Me he tropezado con tus zapatos. Lo siento mucho Sanzo.-se disculpaba la muchacha mientras intentaba quitarse de encima del monje. Pero se quedó quieta al notar cómo algo se lo impedía. Dos fuertes brazos la agarraban por la cintura y no le permitían levantarse de allí.

-Sanzo¿qué…

-Shhh, calla.-le dijo Sanzo en voz muy baja.

Hana no veía nada pero podía sentir el aliento del otro muy cerca de su cara. Sintió cómo sus labios eran cubiertos por otros.

Sin dejar de besarla Sanzo abrió su saco y dejó que ella entrara. Se abrazaron con fuerza mientras se besaban. Besos llenos de sentimiento. No podían dejar de tocarse, sus manos no paraban de rozar cada parte de su cuerpo. Pronto la ropa empezó a estorbar. Sanzo se quitó su túnica y Hana su camiseta y ayudada por Sanzo, los pantalones. Hana notaba la erección de Sanzo en su vientre. Con su mano derecha la cogió y un gemido salió de la boca del de ojos violetas. Empezó a masturbarlo despacio. Para Sanzo era una tortura, los gemidos no paraban de salir de sus labios. Hana los acallaba con los suyos y le decía al oído.

-Shhh, calla, que nos van a oír.

Sintiendo la necesidad de Sanzo, Hana abrió la cremallera del saco y dejó sus cuerpos expuestos. Sanzo se preguntaba qué es lo que pensaba hacer, pero su duda quedó resuelta al momento. Hana se colocó encima de Sanzo, había dejado de masturbarlo. Comenzó besando su cara, bajó hasta el cuello, el pecho, el ombligo y llegó donde quería. Al principio lamió la punta, Sanzo soltó un gemido ronco, estaba tan excitado que empezaba a gotear. Hana la lamió entera y sin querer hacer sufrir más a su amante, se la metió en la boca. La chupaba lentamente, quería que el monje disfrutara como nunca. Poco a poco aumentó la velocidad. Sanzo al principio tenía las manos apretando fuertemente el saco pero ahora con la derecha sujetaba la cabeza de la chica, imprimiéndole su ritmo. Después de unos minutos más Sanzo arqueó su espalda y se descargó en la boca de Hana, intentando reprimir un gemido.

-¿Te ha gustado?-preguntó la muchacha al monje colocándose otra vez a su lado en el saco.

-¿Tú que crees?-y besándola le dijo más suavemente-Me ha encantado.

Hana se incorporó para echar el saco por encima de ellos pero Sanzo la sujetó.

-¿Qué haces¿Es que crees que esto se ha acabado?

-¿A no?-dijo Hana pícaramente.

-No, no. Esto sólo acaba de empezar.-contesto el rubio colocándose esta vez él encima de ella.

Como minutos atrás había hecho ella, Sanzo la besó apasionadamente, lentamente fue bajando y besando cada parte de su delicioso cuerpo. Se quedó un momento en sus pechos, tocándolos y chupándolos. Hana estaba muy excitada, después de lo de Sanzo y ahora esto, no podía aguantar los gemidos. Siguió bajando y notó que estaba muy húmeda. Sonrió para sí y empezó a pasar la lengua lentamente por cada milímetro de su sexo. Hana se retorcía de placer. Sanzo seguía con el ritmo tortuoso. Con los gemidos de Hana y con el roce de sus cuerpos su miembro despertó de nuevo. Dejó de lamerla y volvió a besarla. Los brazos de Hana se aferraban a su cuerpo, acariciaba su espalda, su pelo, su cara. Las piernas también rodearon su cintura y de una sola embestida, Sanzo se metió dentro de ella, haciendo que gritara de placer.

-Ssshhhh. Nos van…a oír.-le dijo Sanzo mientras comenzaba a moverse.

-Pero...no…puedo…-intentaba decir la muchacha entre jadeos.

Se llenaban de besos y de caricias mientras el ritmo, al principio lento y cadencioso, se volvió poco a poco desesperado y frenético. Hana mordía el hombro de Sanzo intentando acallar sus gemidos y jadeos, mientras que el otro hundía su cara en el cuello de la otra. Cuando ya sintieron que no podrían aguantar más se besaron salvajemente.

-MMMM, AAAHHH.-gritó Hana.

-Aahhh. -Sanzo terminó a la vez que ella.

Sudorosos y jadeantes, permanecieron unos minutos así, Sanzo encima de ella, con la cabeza en su cuello, intentando regularizar su respiración. Hana hacía lo mismo mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello a su amante.

Cuando su respiración volvió a ser normal, Sanzo se levantó y se colocó al lado de Hana, tapándolos con el saco.

Hana se giró para estar de cara a Sanzo y lo rodeó con sus brazos, mientras que se apoyaba en él.

-Sanzo.

-Hm.

-Esto ¿qué significa? Es la segunda vez que lo hacemos y después de la primera, en cuanto nos levantamos de la cama parecía que me odiases.

-No te odio.

-Entonces¿por qué me tratabas así?

-Es que no quería que los otros sospechasen nada. Además yo tampoco soy de los que va dando besos y abrazos. No me gusta que me toquen.

Hana en ese momento se sintió triste, y apartó los brazos de Sanzo.

-Buenas noches, Sanzo.

Sanzo se maldijo por no saber expresarse cuando hablaba de estos temas.-No quería decir que me soltases. No me importa que me abraces y me beses en la cama. Me refiero a cuando estamos todos juntos.-entonces rodeó con su brazo la cintura de la muchacha y le dio un cariñoso beso.

Siempre había sido un tipo solitario. Desde la muerte de su maestro no había querido tener a nadie a su lado, no quería preocuparse por nadie, porque en cualquier momento volverían a quitárselo y no podría volver a soportarlo. Pero cuando apareció Hana, no pudo resistirse, no podía verla sufrir, quería protegerla, que nadie le hiciera nada, pero no podía admitirlo y cuando se acostaron la primera vez, al día siguiente se maldijo e intentó hacer lo posible por alejarla de él. Estaba claro que no lo había conseguido.

-Que duermas bien.-le dijo cariñosamente Hana a Sanzo y le dio un beso.

-Buenas noches, Hana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	20. Chapter 20

**El final cada vez está más cerca, bueno 5 o 6 capis más jeje, pero comparados con los 20 q hay colgados no es nada.**

**Espero q os guste y q pongáis comentarios, ya q últimamente nadie pone :(**

**En fin, disfrutad.**

...----------------...-----------------

CAPÍTULO 20.

Era por la mañana temprano cuando los tres que compartían tienda se levantaron. Empezaron a preparar el desayuno y a recoger la tienda. A la media hora la cremallera de la otra tienda empezó a bajarse y una cabeza castaña se asomó.

-Buenos días.-dijo medio adormilada e intentando tapar un bostezo.

-Hombre, ya era hora. Si es que no se puede estar uno despierto hasta las tantas.-dijo Gojyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-SANZOOOO, LEVANTA YAAA.-gritó Goku.

-Déjalo Goku, que está muy cansado. Ayer se esforzó mucho, y por lo que oímos, lo que hizo, lo hizo muy bien.-bromeó Gojyo.

BANG

Un disparo salió de la tienda junto con el portador de la pistola. Sanzo tenía las mejillas un poco coloradas, pero Hana, que estaba ayudando a Hakkai con el desayuno, se puso colorada.

-¿Cuál es tu último deseo?-dijo Sanzo con una voz fría.

-Tranquilo Sanzo, no es necesario que lo mates. Además tiene razón, anoche hubieron unos ruidos muy extraños que no nos dejaban dormir.-dijo Hakkai mientras se le escapaba una risita.

-¿Qué¿Qué ruidos? Yo no oí nada. Nee Sanzo¿qué ruidos eran?-preguntó inocentemente Goku.

TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK

-Sanzo Sanzo¡para!-le pedía Hakkai sujetándole el brazo a un muy cabreado Sanzo.

-Pero ¿qué he dicho?-preguntaba Goku tapándose la cabeza con los brazos.

-Nada, pero es que nuestro monje se ha levantado de mal humor. Y no entiendo por qué, si habrá dormido muy bien después de tanto ejercicio.

-Gojyo, por favor, para, que este hombre lleva un arma.-le rogó Hakkai.

En el desayuno ninguno de los dos, ni Hana, ni Sanzo dijeron una palabra. Estaban avergonzados, y alguno también cabreado. Recogieron lo que les quedaba y volvieron al camino.

En el coche las cosas se normalizaron un poco, los tres de atrás volvieron a sus juegos y peleas y los de delante a su cómodo silencio.

Cuando llevaban unas dos horas de viaje, delante de ellos aparecieron un grupo de demonios.

-Sanzo y los otros, estáis acabados. Muajajaja.-gritó el que parecía el jefe.

-Vaya¡cuánto tiempo sin veros!-dijo Gojyo sarcásticamente.

-Es momento de matar unos cuantos idiotas.-dijo Sanzo lanzándole una mirada a Goku y Gojyo.

-¡Ey¿por qué nos miras cuando dices idiotas?-preguntó indignado Gojyo.

-No me hagas hablar.-le contestó Sanzo.

-¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿NOS QUERÉIS HACER CASO?!?!?!?!?!?-gritó un demonio.

BANG

El demonio cayó fulminado con un tiro en la frente.

-No me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando.

-Bueno, será mejor que terminemos esto cuanto antes y sigamos nuestro camino.-propuso Hakkai.

Los cinco saltaron fuera del jeep y se enfrentaron cada uno con un grupo de los otros.

Sanzo ni siquiera se movía, apuntaba, disparaba y recargaba. Goku saltaba de un lado para otro con su Nyoi-bou, propinándoles a los demonios patadas y puñetazos. Gojyo también había invocado su arma, Shakujou, y gracias a su cadena, al filo de media luna, y a la destreza con que la manejaba, los demonios caían al suelo rápidamente. Hakkai gracias a su chi, lanzaba bolas que hacían que saltaran por los aires. Hana no quería gastar energía con hechizos, así que invocó sus armas, un par de tonfas de acero con doble filo y empuñadura de nácar. Con el par de tonfas podía defenderse y atacar a la vez, una en cada brazo. Era muy diestra y ágil, por lo que además de las tonfas, las piernas también le eran muy útiles.

Sólo quedaban unos cuantos demonios y el jefe que se había quedado atónito mirando cómo su pequeño ejército había sido prácticamente aniquilado. Furioso, sacó su espada y se lanzó contra el primero que vio, Sanzo. Éste estaba en ese momento de espaldas disparando a un demonio.

-¡Sanzo¡Cuidado!-gritó Hakkai. Todos miraron a Sanzo, estaban muy distanciados unos de otros y no podían ir en su ayuda. Sanzo había disparado su última bala al demonio que ahora yacía en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre y no tenía tiempo de recargar, rebuscó en su túnica y sacó las balas. El demonio ya estaba encima de él e iba a asestar el golpe pero dos pequeños brazos se lo impidieron.

Hana estaba delante de Sanzo, con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos delante de ella, con sus tonfas sujetando la espada.

-Sanzo, muévete.-le dijo la muchacha.

Sanzo se alejó rápidamente y recargó su pistola. Miró hacia donde estaba el demonio y la muchacha. Apuntó pero no quería disparar y que pasara lo mismo que la otra vez. _Los otros dos se miraban intensamente, se podían oír los dientes del youkai rechinar de rabia._ Sanzo apuntó_. Los dos se separaron con un salto._ Y la ocasión de disparar se esfumó. _El demonio volvió al ataque, la muchacha detuvo la espada con su arma derecha y con la izquierda atacó al otro, haciéndole un profundo corte en el brazo derecho. _

-AAAHHHH.-gritó el demonio hincando la rodilla derecha en el suelo.

Retiró la espada y la apoyó en el suelo para sujetarse, parecía que estaba mal herido. Hana vio su oportunidad y con sus dos armas atacó al pecho del otro. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el otro sacaba una espada algo más pequeña y detenía su ataque.

-Hm.-el demonio sonrió y sujetó con fuerza su otra espada y se lanzó directo al corazón de la joven.

Hana demostrando unos reflejos y una agilidad increíbles, esquivó la daga y apoyando el pie en el pecho del otro saltó hacia atrás dando una voltereta en el aire. Nada más pisar el suelo lanzó su tonfa contra el youkai, quien no pudo hacer nada para defenderse. Cayó hacia atrás, muerto, con el arma clavada en el corazón. Hana se acercó a él y sacó su arma del pecho del demonio.

Los demás acababan de dar fin con los demonios que quedaban y todos se juntaron alrededor de ella.

-¡Qué chulada de arma! Nunca había visto a nadie usando unas de estas.-dijo Gojyo mientras hacía desaparecer la suya y cogía las de Hana para verlas de cerca.

-Se nota que son de chica, son muy bonitas y delicadas.-opinó Hakkai.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, es momento de seguir nuestro viaje.-dijo Sanzo y dándose la vuelta se dirigió al jeep.

-Podrías darle las gracias a tu novia. Que te ha salvado la vida.-dijo Gojyo con sorna.

BANG

-Yo no doy las gracias. Y como vuelvas a decir alguna tontería más, te mato.-dijo Sanzo fríamente.

Y así continuaron su viaje hacia el oeste.

...--------------...------------

**Gracias por leer, y si alguien quiere, ya sabe, estoy abierta a todo tipo de opiniones. :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**He corregido este capítulo porq releyéndolo he notado que el precioso word me había cambiado un montón de palabras y estaba muy raro y feo.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y a Sha Shiori por dejar sus comentarios, me alegra q te guste :D**

**----------...**

CAPÍTULO 21.

Llegaron a un pueblo bastante grande en el que estaban en fiestas. Había guirnaldas por todas partes, luces de colores y puestos de comida y de juegos. Las calles abarrotadas, niños corriendo por todas partes.

-AAahhh, Sanzo¿puedo comprar comida en aquel puesto? –preguntó Goku. Estaba muy emocionado con la fiesta. Eran pocas las veces que había visto esto.

-No. Vámonos cuanto antes de este jaleo.-contestó malhumorado Sanzo.

-Venga Sanzo.-dijo Hakkai saliendo en defensa del menor. Sanzo de mala gana le lanzó la tarjeta.- Gracias. Vamos Goku, compraremos para todos y luego lo llevamos a la habitación.-y dirigiéndose a sus compañeros les dijo-Quedamos en la posada esa del principio del pueblo¿vale?

Los otros llegaron a la posada y tras coger la única habitación libre, al estar en fiestas no quedaba mucho sitio, subieron para acomodarse.

Había dos camas, los otros tendrían que dormir en el suelo.

-Hoy si que no te libras de sortear las camas, Sanzo.-le dijo Gojyo.

-Hm.

Allí estaban los tres, sin hablar, Hana mirando por la ventana a la gente de la calle, Gojyo sentado en una cama y Sanzo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Bueeeno, creo que me voy a ir a dar una vuelta. A ver que encuentro por ahí.-dijo Gojyo.-Así os dejo solos a los torto…-el frío metal de una pistola pegada a su sien.

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo con odio Sanzo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Hana los miró y dijo-¿Por qué no salimos por ahí esta noche?

Los otros dos la miraron, uno agradeciéndole la interrupción, el otro con cara interrogativa.

-Me refiero a salir de fiesta, aquí parece que el único que sale es Gojyo. Podríamos irnos a dar una vuelva por los puestecillos, tomar algo, bailar.-Hana se iba animando, se acercó a sus compañeros con cara de felicidad y cogió de la manga a Sanzo.-Quiero bailar, quiero bailar, hace mucho tiempo que no bailo. Venga, Sanzo. Seguro que los demás quieren¿verdad, Gojyo?

Ante la cara de felicidad de la muchacha no podía decir otra cosa. Además a él también le apetecía salir.

-Sí.-e imitando a Hana, cogió la otra manga de Sanzo.-Venga, Sanzo, venga.

-¡Soltadme, idiotas!-Sanzo los apartó de malos modos.-Haced lo que queráis, yo no salgo.

-¿Qué?-toda la felicidad se había borrado del rostro de la joven.-Claro que sí, si te lo vas a pasar muy bien.

-He dicho que no.-lo dijo con un tono que no admitía réplica.

-Muérete de asco aquí sólo.-le contestó Hana. Abrió la puerta y se fue.

-Mmm, parece que la novia se ha enfadado.

BANG

En la calle Hana buscaba a sus compañeros, cuando detrás de ella llegó corriendo Gojyo.

-Ufff, casi.

-Un día no fallará.

-Vivir sin riesgo no me gusta.-contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo.- ¿Dónde vamos?

-Pues a ver si encontramos a estos dos, y a comprarme algo de ropa para salir esta noche, hm.

Sanzo estaba mirando por la ventana cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron todos cargados de bolsas. Habían tardado dos horas y ya era de noche.

-Aquí traemos tu comida Sanzo. Nosotros hemos estado picando por los puestos y estamos llenos.-le dijo Hakkai tendiéndole una bolsa.

-Vamos a arreglarnos¿no?-preguntó emocionada Hana.

-Claro, dúchate tú, que seguro que luego tardarás más.

La muchacha se metió al baño y Hakkai se volvió hacia Sanzo.

-Hemos visto un sitio que seguro que te gusta, no hay mucho ruido, sirven bebidas, creo que las mejores del pueblo y además tiene pista de baile.

-He dicho que no iba a ir. No me gusta todo el barullo de gente de ahí fuera.

-Sanzo, no digas tonterías. Te gusta beber como al que más, y allí te he dicho que la bebida es la mejor.-Al ver que no hacía ningún gesto añadió-Hazlo por ella. Está muy ilusionada con salir. Seguro que desde que murieron sus amigos no ha salido por ahí.

-Yo no bailo.

Hakkai sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias, Sanzo.

Hana salió de la ducha, todavía con la toalla.

-Venga, pasad. Voy a ver a la posadera, que me ha dicho que fuera a vestirme a su cuarto, que con tanto hombre no estaba bien, jeje.

Se habían duchado ya todos, y estaban sentados esperando.

-¡Cuándo tarda¿Qué está haciendo?-preguntó Goku.

-Las mujeres tardan aaaaños en ponerse guapas.-contestó Gojyo.

-Pero Hana ya es guapa.

-Jeje, sí, pero les gusta pintarse y mirarse mil veces, y el pelo así y ahora a ver si así queda mejor, pf.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que se callasen.

Hakkai que estaba más cerca se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

Se quedó boquiabierto. Delante de él estaba Hana. Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado, con un escote en pico y abierto por la espalda, de largo hasta la mitad de la pierna. Unos zapatos de punta, con tacón no muy alto. Unos pendientes a juego con una gargantilla. El pelo suelto, ojos negros, y labios rojos.

-¿Quién es, Hakkai?-preguntó Gojyo.

Hakkai se apartó y dejó pasar a Hana.

La misma reacción tuvieron los otros. Sanzo estaba fumando y el cigarrillo se le cayó de los labios.

-Cuidado, que te quemas.-le dijo Hana sonriendo.

-Pues sí, te queda MUY bien.-le dijo Gojyo.

-Wow¡qué guapa!-esta vez fue Goku quien la piropeó.

-¿Nos vamos a ir?-preguntó de mala gana Sanzo.

-Eh, sí, sí. Nos vamos.-contestó Hakkai saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Salieron a la calle y pusieron rumbo al local que habían visto antes. Hana se quedó un poco rezagada arreglándose el fular. Sanzo aprovechó y se colocó a su lado y agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de su oído le dijo

-Estás muy guapa.

Hana se sorprendió al oírlo tan cerca pero al escuchar las palabras sólo pudo sonreír y robarle un beso. Sanzo hizo una mueca, no le gustaba que le besase en público pero esta vez podría perdonárselo.

Llegaron al bar y se sentaron en una mesa. El sitio, como había dicho Hakkai, estaba bien, no había mucha gente, y la música era buena, no estaba excesivamente alta, por lo que se podía hablar. También había una pista de baile, más alejada de las mesas con algunas parejas bailando.

Se les acercó el camarero y pidieron sus bebidas.

-Venga, vamos a bailar un rato.-sugirió Hana.

-¿Ya?-preguntó Gojyo.

-Si si, ya. ¿Quién se viene?-preguntó mirándolos de uno en uno.

-Ni lo sueñes.-contestó Sanzo.

-Yo es que no bailo bien.-se excusó Hakkai.

-Yo ni sé.-dijo Goku.

Sólo quedaba Gojyo, al que dirigieron sus miradas.

-Bueno bueno, yo bailaré contigo. Pero hay que hacerlo bien.-se levantó y ofreciéndole la mano dijo muy amablemente- ¿Me concedes este baile?

Hana también se metió en el papel y cogiendo la mano que le tendía contestó-Será un honor.

Los dos se echaron a reír y se fueron hacia la pista.

Empezaron a bailar una canción lenta que estaban tocando y Gojyo que se había animado, le dio una vuelta a Hana. Sin darse cuenta, ésta pisó a un hombre que estaba al lado suyo.

-Uy, perdón.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y gritó

-YAAAAAAA.

Él y todos los de su alrededor se quitaron los limitadores que llevaban en las orejas. El que había gritado le dio un puñetazo a Gojyo, que no pudo reaccionar y cayó al suelo. Otros dos sujetaron a Hana.

-RESTRIC…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, un pañuelo le tapó la cara y se desplomó en el suelo.

Entre otros cinco sujetaron a Gojyo, al que le hicieron lo mismo.

Sanzo, Hakkai y Goku corrieron la misma suerte. Cuando había gritado el demonio, los de detrás de su mesa les taparon la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo y se quedaron inconscientes.

-------...

Dejad reviewssssss


	22. Chapter 22

**Bueno, aquí dejo el siguente capi. Gracias a Sha Shiori q aunq esté medio dormida deja comentario, jeje.**

**He corregido el capi 21 porq me había cambiado palabras el word, pero sigue igual, es sólo que así está mejor escrito.**

**Si alguien ha sido tan atrevido de llegar al capitulo 22, por dios, eso se merece un premio, y para dárselo, q mejor q me deje un comentario, jeje, no os daré premio pero os lo agradeceré un montón, graciasssss.**

**Aquí dejo esto, q creo q no tiene faltas, al menos lo he rereleído y eso espero.**

**----------...**

CAPÍTULO 22

El primero en despertar fue Hakkai. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía náuseas. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba sentado en una silla, atado de pies y manos. Sus compañeros también estaban allí, todavía dormidos y en su misma situación.

-¡Ey¡Chicos, despertad!

Después de tres llamadas, cada una más alta que la anterior, empezaron a dar señales de vida.

-Mmmm¿dónde estamos?-preguntó Gojyo. Y mirando a los demás se dio cuenta de que Goku seguía dormido.-Este tío es impresionante. ¡Baka¡Levanta!-Goku no se despertaba, y entonces a Gojyo se le ocurrió una brillante idea.- ¡COMIDAAAA!

Como si hubieran accionado un resorte, el muchacho de ojos dorados abrió los ojos y preguntó- ¿Dónde¿Dónde?

-¡Baaaaka!

Miró a todas partes y decepcionado, se giró hacia Sanzo- Nee, Sanzo¿dónde estamos?

-Otro igual. Y yo qué sé. Parecéis tontos, estoy en la misma situación que vosotros, así que callaos.-se le notaba que estaba de un humor de perros, había descubierto que alguien le había quitado su sutra y el hecho de estar atado con semejantes individuos no ayudaba que digamos.

-Mmm, mmm, MMMMMM.

Todos se giraron para ver de dónde provenía ese ruido. Hana era la única a la que habían amordazado.

-¿Por qué lleva eso en la boca?-preguntó el inocente Goku.

-Y tú¿por qué te crees que es? Para que no haga ningún conjuro, idiota.-le contestó Gojyo de mala gana.

-Erokappa.

-Bakasaru.

-Ero…

_-Veo que nunca perdéis ese buen humor._

Dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban. Allí delante estaba un demonio bien parecido, de pelo largo y rojo.

-¡¡¡¡KOUGAIJI!!!!

-¿MMM?

Hakkai se volvió hacia Hana. -Jeje, lo siento, tú no sabes quién es. Este demonio es el hijo del que intentamos impedir que revivan y también es el que va detrás de nosotros intentando robarnos la escritura de Sanzo para revivirlo. Jeje.

Hana alzó una ceja y miró al que estaba en la puerta.

-Mmmm.

-Lo siento pero no puedo quitarte eso. Nos causarías algún que otro problemilla.-le dijo Kougaiji.-Os veo luego, tengo algo que solucionar.-y dándose la vuelta salió de la habitación dejándolos otra vez solos.

---…---….---

-Ya te he dado la escritura, ahora libera a mi madre.

La mujer a la que se dirigía estaba sentada en un sillón mirándose las uñas. Sin levantar la cabeza para mirarle le contestó.- No.

Kougaiji se quedó petrificado¿cómo que no la iba a liberar? Su ira iba en aumento.-¿¿QUÉEEE??

-No la voy a soltar, si la suelto te irías y todavía te necesito. Así que mi respuesta sigue siento NO. Y deja de molestarme¿no ves que estoy ocupada?-le dijo con furia y siguió con sus uñas.

Kougaiji apretó los puños hasta que las uñas se le clavaron en las palmas y sangraron.- No la piensas liberar nunca.

Lady Koushou lo miró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.- Por supuesto que no. ¿Te crees que soy idiota? Ya tengo lo que quiero y no es necesario que lo haga. Ahora LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA IMBÉCIL.

Kougaiji se dispuso a salir, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir le vino a la mente la imagen de su madre. Se dio la vuelta y vio la sonrisa malévola de la mujer que intentaba destruirlo todo. Esa sonrisa hizo que se decidiera "Lo siento madre".

-AAAHHH.-como un rayo, el demonio saltó hacia la mujer. En sus manos una bola de energía.-¡MUERE!

Allí se quedó, sentada en el sillón, y en la cara una expresión de sorpresa. Un hilillo de sangre le corría desde la boca y se perdía por el cuello. Tenía el pecho destrozado, la mano de Kougaiji lo atravesaba.

Gruesas lágrimas corrían por el rostro del demonio. Sabía que la única oportunidad de que su madre volviese a la vida la acababa de perder, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que había hecho lo correcto, aquella mujer no iba a devolvérsela y lo único que iba a conseguir era desatar el horror en el mundo.

Un sirviente entró en ese momento a la gran sala.

-Señora, ya casi hemos terminado la resurrección de amo Gyumaoh.-cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, miró a Kougaiji y salió corriendo y gritando.

-¡Mierda! Tengo que darme prisa.-él también corrió, pero hacia otro lugar muy distinto.

-------………--------

-Sanzo, tengo hambre.-se quejó el más joven.

-En cuanto tenga las manos libres TE MATO. ¿Cómo quieres que te de comida?-le gritó furioso Sanzo.

-Goku, cállate, no ves que todos estamos igual, así sólo consigues enfurecer a Sanzo y que me duela más la cab…-Hakkai se calló.

La puerta se había abierto bruscamente, dejando ver a un Kougaiji muy nervioso y lleno de sangre.

-Corred, tenéis que ayudarme.-dicho esto empezó a soltarlos a todos.

-Pero ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Gojyo.

-¿Ahora nos ayudas? No me fío un pelo ¿qué quieres?-Sanzo lo miraba con desconfianza.

-Acabo de matar a la vieja, y están a punto de revivir a mi padre. Tenemos que evitarlo si no queréis que muramos aquí todos. Seguidme.

**----------...-------------**

**Como véis pretendo terminar la serie ;P **

**Ya quedan muy pocos capítulos, espero q os haya gustado y lo dicho, estaría muuuuy agradecida si alguien me pone comentarios.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Como siempre gracias a Sha Shiori por sus ánimos. **

Aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo.

--------...-----------------

CAPÍTULO 23

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante lo que Kougaiji les había dicho. ¿Había matado a lady Koushou y quería evitar la resurrección de su padre?

Nunca pensaron que fuera realmente malo, la verdad, siempre evitaba tener las peleas en sitios donde pudieran herir a alguien. Bueno ahora lo que importaba era esa resurrección.

-Seguidme.-les dijo Kougaiji.

Salieron de la prisión en la que se encontraban y comenzaron a correr detrás de él por los pasillos. Pudieron ver que se trataba de los sótanos del castillo, las paredes de piedra estaban llenas de moho por la humedad reinante allí abajo. Pasillos estrechos que se entrecruzaban con otros. Había puertas a ambos lados de los pasillos. Todo un laberinto para quien no lo conociese al dedillo.

Goku, Gojyo y Hana ya habían invocado sus armas, Sanzo llevaba la pistola en la mano y Hakkai estaba preparado para luchar.

-Es incomodísimo correr con vestido y tacones.-se quejó Hana.

-Pues quítatelo.-le dijo Gojyo guiñándole un ojo.

-Y que te dé gusto. ¡Ay! No me creo lo que voy a hacerles a estos preciosos y carísimos zapatos.-paró y con un fuerte golpe en el suelo rompió el tacón del zapato derecho y repitió la operación con el izquierdo.

Los demás habían seguido corriendo y los había perdido de vista.

-¡¡Mierda¿Habrán torcido por aquí¿O por aquí?-cuando giró en una esquina se topó con un grupo de demonios armados hasta los dientes y buscando a los reclusos escapados.

-Creo que no.-se dio la vuelta rápidamente y corrió siguiendo el pasillo anterior.

-¡ES UNA DE ELLOS¡Atrapadla!-gritó el youkai que iba más adelantado.

Todos los demonios salieron detrás de ella.

-¿Es que todo me tiene que pasar a mí?-miró hacia atrás y vio que pronto le darían alcance. El vestido no le permitía mucha amplitud de movimiento y los zapatos la estaban matando.

-Yo no voy a correr más. ¡Se ha terminado!-frenó en seco y muy seriamente miró a los demonios.

-Estoy de muy mala leche. Me habéis sacado de un baile y por vuestra culpa mi precioso vestido y mis zapatos están para tirarlos.-Asió con fuerza sus tonfas.- Ahora¿quién quiere ser el primero?

Sin darles tiempo de responder corrió hacia el primero y alzando su brazo derecho, le cortó el cuello con su arma. La sangre le salpicó toda la cara y el pecho, y el youkai cayó al suelo.

Los demás demonios empezaron a agitarse y embestían a un lado y a otro sin control. Hana hizo un quiebro hacia la izquierda y esquivó el primer ataque, aprovechó para asestarle un buen puñetazo en el estómago al demonio y cuando ya estaba doblado, con la empuñadura de su arma le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Y entre patadas, puñetazos y sobre todo tonfazos llenos de rabia, fueron cayendo uno por uno, hasta que sólo quedó ella en mitad de un montón de cuerpos sin vida y llena de sangre.

-Es momento de seguir corriendo.

-Mmm,gg…

Hana se giró y vio que un demonio todavía estaba vivo. Arqueó una ceja y una sonrisa de medio lado iluminó su rostro.

Kougaiji seguía guiando al grupo de Sanzo. De pronto Gojyo se giró y no vio a Hana corriendo detrás de él.

-Oye¿dónde está Hana?

Los demás también se dieron la vuelta.

-Pero¿no estaba a tu lado?-preguntó Hakkai frenando un poco el ritmo.

-Sí, pero ya no. Dijo no se qué de los zapatos.

El grupo de Sanzo se había parado ya totalmente.

Kougaiji se dio la vuelta y les dijo muy alterado.

-¡Daos prisa! No podemos perder más tiempo. ¿A qué estáis esperando? Ya habrán avisado de vuestra salida y os estarán buscando.

-¡Cállate!-dijo Sanzo cabreado.-Nos falta uno.

-No importa, ya la encontraréis luego, ahora lo que verdaderam…

-¡Te he dicho que te calles!-no cabía más odio en la cara de Sanzo.- ¿Dónde estará la niña esta? Nos está retrasando. Cuando aparezca la mato.

Hakkai lo miró e intentó disimular una sonrisa. Por mucho que Sanzo dijera, sabía que estaba preocupado por ella.

Oyeron unos pasos acercarse. Todos se pusieron alerta, empuñaron sus armas y estaban preparados para atacar.

Por la esquina apareció un demonio, cubierto de sangre.

Sanzo que tenía la esperanza de que fuera Hana, disparó con rabia al demonio en la frente.

-¡CUIDADO!- Hana apareció detrás del demonio, éste cayó fulminado hacia un lado.-¿Pretendes dispararme otra vez?

-¡HANA!-dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Hakkai acercándose a la muchacha.

-Sí, gracias. Esto es sólo sangre de un montón de estos.-dijo señalando al demonio abatido.

Sanzo miró a la muchacha para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ésta le sonrió y el monje giró la cabeza. -¡Vamos!-ordenó Sanzo al grupo. Nunca admitiría que al verla sana y salva había sentido un gran alivio, y que sus nervios se habían ido. Desde que la habían perdido había tenido el corazón en un puño, rezando para que no le hubiera pasado nada. Su rostro reflejaba todo eso y más, por lo que había optado por girarse y seguir la marcha.

Corrieron otra vez siguiendo a Kougaiji. Después de varios minutos corriendo por pasillos estrechos y húmedos, llegaron a unas puertas inmensas de metal.

-¡Dios mío! Esas puertas parecen para un gigante.-comentó Hana.

Kougaiji la miró y sonriendo le contestó.- Efectivamente.

Hana se sorprendió al oír esto.-¿Vamos a luchar contra un gigante?

-Más o menos. Ahora si alguien me ayuda. –Gojyo y Goku se apresuraron a ayudarle a mover las puertas.

Al abrirlas pudieron ver una sala desmesuradamente grande, de unos tres pisos de alta. Estaba llena de aparatos y cables. En el fondo un gran tubo de cristal lleno de algún tipo de líquido y dentro de él, un demonio enorme, que casi rozaba el techo de la sala.

Al abrir las puertas llamaron la atención de los científicos que allí estaban.

-_Vaya vaya, por fin llegáis. Os estaba esperando._


	24. Chapter 24

**ATENCIÓN: Espero q entendáis por qué hay una muerte tan tonta aquí, fue una exigencia de una amiga, porq lo odia, bueno a mí tampoco es q me caiga bien, así q acepté y la muerte es un poquito "rara". Lo siento por si a alguien le gusta pero "era necesario", según mi amiga, jiji.**

**Espero q os guste de todas maneras, porq yo creo q no le quita interés ni nada.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 24

_-Vaya vaya, por fin llegáis. Os estaba esperando._

Todos miraron al dueño de la voz.

Un hombre alto, moreno y con gafas, vestido con una bata y ataviado con unas zapatillas de estar por casa. Del bolsillo izquierdo de su bata, salía la cabeza de un conejo de peluche. El hombre estaba pegado a unos monitores que se conectaban a una veintena de aparatos. Se notaba que era un científico, y por la forma en que mandaba a todos los demás, el jefe.

-Dr. Ni, detenga todo cuanto esté haciendo. La resurrección se ha cancelado.-le dijo Kougaiji con voz seria y decidida.

-¿Qué? Creo que no. Ya sé lo que ha pasado con tu querida madrastra. Pero…¿te crees que ella era la que dirigía todo esto? Aquí quien manda soy yo y este proyecto se va a llevar a cabo, quieras tú o no quieras. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.-la sonrisa, siempre presente en su rostro, se había incrementado aún más. Sacó al muñeco de su bolsillo y acercándoselo a la cara dijo.-¿Has oído lo que dice este demonio? Jeje, que hay que detener el proyecto, nuestro proyecto¿verdad que no vamos a hacer eso?-y dirigiendo al peluche hacia los recién llegados dijo con voz aniñada.-No no, nunca haremos eso. Lo mejor será que esta gente se vaya para seguir con nuestras cosas, o tendremos que hacerlo por la fuerza.-con la pata del conejo accionó un botón.

Un estruendo se dejó oír.

-Pero¿qué coño ha hecho este chiflado?-se oyó decir a Gojyo.

El grupo de Sanzo se puso en guardia. Delante estaban Hakkai, Sanzo y Gojyo, y un poco más atrás Goku y Hana.

De la parte de atrás de la sala se abrieron unas compuertas. La oscuridad reinante en esa zona no les dejaba ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero miles de pasos se oyeron y no necesitaron de la luz para saber que hordas de demonios se acercaban.

-¡Mierda¿De dónde sale todo eso?-la voz de Gojyo se oía un tanto excitada ante tal cantidad de enemigos.

-Parece que los fabriquen en serie.-comentó Hana.

-Pues a ver si tienen algún defecto.-sentenció Sanzo comenzando a disparar su arma.

-Tened cuidado.-dijo Hakkai mirando a todos sus compañeros y creando una bola luminosa entre sus manos.

-¡Eso díselo a ellos! Porque ¡los vamos a machacar!-y con este grito Goku alargó su Nyoi-bou y usándola como pértiga saltó hacia los demonios propinándole al primero que encontró una patada en el cuello. Con este ataque dio comienzo la guerra.

Kougaiji por su parte, viendo que Sanzo y los otros se enfrentaban a los demonios, él, esquivándolos, corrió hasta donde estaba su padre. Su intención era destruir la cápsula en la que se encontraba. Sabía que el líquido que contenía era lo que lo había protegido tanto tiempo, así que la rompería y le quitaría todos esos tubos que se conectaban a él para dejar que de una vez por todas muriese.

Había conseguido acercarse lo suficiente. Con todas sus fuerzas le dio una patada al cristal, pero el contenedor siguió intacto, parecía que nada hubiese tocado su superficie. Kougaiji creó una pequeña bola en su mano derecha que impactó de nuevo en el cristal, éste se resquebrajó, pero el corte era casi imperceptible. Los nervios del demonio estaban ya a flor de piel y creó una gran esfera morada en su mano. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla contra el recipiente una mano lo sujetó desde atrás.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-el Dr. Ni lo miraba con su sonrisa maquiavélica plantada en los labios.

-¡Apártate, idiota! Esto es una locura, hay que detenerlo.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, el Dr. Ni sacó una pequeña daga de la pata del conejo y se la clavó en el costado.

Un pequeño grito de dolor salió de la boca del demonio, pero la esfera ya había sido lanzada.

El cristal resquebrajado se rompió y un agujero del tamaño del puño de un niño dejó salir un chorro de líquido verdoso.

-¡Inútil! Mira lo que has hecho. Menos mal que ahora eso ya no importa mucho. Dentro de unos minutos la resurrección estará completada.

El Dr. Ni se aproximó a Kougaiji, que estaba sangrando en el suelo y dirigiéndole una sonrisa se encaminó otra vez a sus monitores.

Kougaiji lo cogió del tobillo antes de que se fuera, al hombre se dio la vuelta y le sonrió de nuevo, mientras le propinaba una patada con la otra pierna. El líquido verdoso saltó a la cara del demonio, todo el suelo estaba mojado, lleno del viscoso líquido. Al tener el otro pie sujeto, el Dr. Ni trastabilló, el demonio soltó su pierna, y el doctor fue resbalando hasta caer hacia atrás, y un sonido sordo se oyó cuando su cabeza impactó en el suelo.

Kougaiji se incorporó un poco, avanzando hasta donde el inerte cuerpo del doctor había quedado tendido.

-No puede ser.-la sorpresa inundaba el rostro del demonio.

En el pecho del hombre podía verse la punta de la daga que previamente había sacado de su peluche. Al trastabillar la había dejado caer y, cosas del destino, él había caído justo sobre la daga en el momento exacto en el que ésta rebotaba de su caída con el extremo hacia arriba, clavándosela. Además el golpe en el cráneo había sido muy fuerte y un reguero de sangre comenzaba desde su cabeza y se diluía con el líquido del depósito.


	25. Chapter 25

**En el capitulo anterior se me olvidó agradecerle a Sha Shiori su comentario, bueno pues¡¡gracias!!.**

**Dejo el siguiente, a ver q os parece.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 25

Mientras tanto el grupo de Sanzo estaba dando buena cuenta de los demonios que habían salido de las puertas.

Sanzo y los demás intentaban que no los rodearan, así que se habían dispuesto en una especie de fila, para que los youkais no tuviesen oportunidad de colocarse a sus espaldas.

Cada uno luchaba con los demonios que tenía delante, pero claro, con las armas de Gojyo y Goku era un poco difícil y éstos derribaban a los de sus compañeros también, lo que provocaba en alguno, un cierto enfado.

-¡Oye! No te pases, que ese era mío.-le reprochó Hana a Gojyo.

-Lo siento chica, es ley de vida, los que la tenemos más grande nos llevamos a más.-una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro.

Hana arqueó una ceja y mirándolo de arriba abajo le contestó:

-Lo que importa no es el tamaño, sino la manera en que la uses.

-Bueno ¡Ya está bien!-Sanzo se había girado hacia ellos.-¿Se puede saber de qué coño estáis hablando?

Hana y Gojyo se miraron y volviéndose hacia Sanzo con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, contestaron:

-Pues de armas.

Y dicho esto, Hana hizo girar sus tonfas por encima de su cabeza y poniéndose en posición de ataque, se lanzó contra un grupo de demonios que avanzaban hacia ella.

Gojyo se quedó con la boca abierta; la muchacha se movía a una velocidad impresionante, al primero de los demonios le había abierto un buen tajo con la tonfa izquierda, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le había dado una patada en la cara y lo había lanzado contra otros tres demonios. Seguidamente, y aprovechando que estaba levemente agachada, le asestó un golpe con su arma de abajo arriba a otro demonio matándolo al instante. Los demás corrieron suertes parecidas.

Cuando hubo matado a todo ese grupo se giró sonriendo a Gojyo quien seguía mirándola perplejo.

Hana se miró, extrañada del comportamiento del otro, y aparte de verse llena de sangre, no veía nada raro, excepto…

-¡Mierda!

En su vestido se había abierto una raja en el lado derecho que le llegaba hasta la cadera.

Volvió la vista al pelirrojo y lo único que se le ocurrió decir a éste fue:

-…Se te han visto las bragas.

BANG

-¡Sanzo¡Cuidado!, además es verdad.-se excusó Gojyo.

-Me da igual. Poneos a matar tontos de estos que se nos acumulan.

-Sí, Sanzo-sama.

Goku disfrutaba de lo lindo, dejaba que se le acumularan unos pocos y luego se lanzaba, ayudándose de su Nyoi-bou, contra ellos, derribándolos a todos de una.

-Jejeje, mira que son tontos. Ya se lo he hecho como un millón de veces y todavía caen, jeje.

Hakkai, que estaba a su lado, lo miró y no pudo hacer otra cosa sino sonreír. "Este Goku nunca cambiará".

-Hakkai ¡Cuidado!-el grito de Goku lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Hakkai se giró mientras de sus manos salía una esfera blanca.

El demonio cayó muerto encima de Hakkai.

-Pf, gracias Goku.

-De nada, pero ¿quién se pone a pensar y a despistarse mientras tenemos a todos estos atacándonos?-mientras hablaba iba golpeando a los demonios que se le acercaban, como si fuera ya algo innato en él, no le hacía falta ni mirarlos.

-Tienes razón.

-Pues claro que tengo razón. Pero…¿Hakkai?

-¿Si?

-También tengo hambre.-en ese momento las tripas de Goku hicieron su aparición- GGRR

-Jajajaja. En cuanto acabemos con esto nos daremos un buen banquete.

-¡Vivaaa! Pues entonces hay que darse prisa.

Como si lo hubiesen puesto a cámara rápida, Goku redobló sus patadas, puñetazos e incluso mordiscos.

Hakkai abrió los ojos como platos "Desde luego nunca cambiará".

En la otra esquina mientras se peleaba también se hablaba sobre velocidad.

-Esto es un muermo. Así vamos a tardar años.-decía Hana mirando al fondo de la sala y viendo los que todavía quedaban.

-Ea, y ¿qué quieres que haga yo?-le contestó Gojyo apretando la cadena alrededor del cuello de un demonio.- ¡Muere, pesao!

-Hm, yo te diré lo que vas a hacer.-le dijo Hana. Gojyo la miró y la decisión y locura que vio en sus ojos lo asustó.

-¿Q…qué piensas hacer?

-Tú sólo tienes que…-y acercándose a su oído le contó su plan.

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto.

Hana se alejó de Gojyo lo máximo que pudo, hasta casi llegar a las puertas gigantes por las que habían entrado. Sanzo, que no perdía ripio de la conversación de los otros dos, la miró y Hana dándose cuenta de esto le guiñó un ojo.

De pronto bajó la mirada al suelo, su rostro se puso serio, y salió corriendo en dirección al pelirrojo. Éste ya estaba preparado, había entrelazado sus manos y las había colocado en su rodilla. Cuando Hana casi había llegado a su altura lo miró, dando un salto se apoyó en sus manos, y Gojyo la impulsó con toda su fuerza.

La cara de Sanzo era un poema.

-¿Pero…qué?-Todos se habían vuelto hacia ella. Parecía que habían ralentizado el momento. Veían a Hana atravesar la sala, directa al centro de ésta, donde se concentraban la mayoría de los demonios. Mientras volaba por la sala, Hana había realizado un giro para quedar de cara a sus amigos. Cuando puso los pies en el suelo el tiempo volvió a la normalidad. Hana había aterrizado en medio de todos los demonios, doblando sus piernas y apoyando las manos en el suelo. Una media sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-Es hora de divertirnos.

Agarró las tonfas con fuerza y girando sobre sí misma acabó con todos los demonios que estaban a su alrededor.

Habían sido tomados por sorpresa y eso jugaba en su contra, uno a uno iban cayendo ante la furia de la muchacha.

Atacaba a todo el círculo, un demonio recibía una patada y el golpe siguiente iba para el demonio de su izquierda.

Le había roto el cuello a uno cuando al pasar al de su izquierda y darle una patada, ésta no lo derribó. Hana se quedó sorprendida, a la velocidad a la que iba ni siquiera le daba tiempo de mirar al demonio que atacaba, por lo que levantó su rostro y a la altura de sus ojos sólo pudo ver su camisa.

De pronto un puñetazo la lanzó contra una columna dejándola aturdida. Los demonios se habían apartado para dejar paso al que la había atacado.

Con la visión un poco borrosa por el golpe, Hana, apoyándose en la columna que tenía a su espalda, se levantó.

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una mano la había cogido del cuello y la había levantado hasta quedar a la altura de su cara.

Agarró esa mano, intentando aflojar la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre su cuello. Pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Sus pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo, pataleaba inútilmente en el aire, intentando aunque fuera darle una patada a su agresor. Al fin pudo verle la cara, era un demonio de más de dos metros de alto, muy robusto, pelo y ojos grises, y en la cara una sonrisa de satisfacción por tener entre su mano el frágil cuello de la muchacha.

La presión iba en aumento, y sus fuerzas decaían, no podía deshacer ese agarre de ninguna manera. Notaba que la visión se le nublaba, pataleó aún más fuerte pero su agresor ni siquiera se inmutaba. Sus piernas poco a poco perdían ese movimiento, hasta que se quedaron inmóviles y uno de sus zapatos cayó al suelo. Seguía intentando apartar esa mano de su cuello, pero cada vez la fuerza con la que se resistía era menor, rezaba para que el aire entrara a sus pulmones pero eso nunca pasó. Cerró los ojos y se resignó. Sus manos soltaron las armas, que cayeron al suelo de mármol con un gran estruendo y sus brazos colgaron lánguidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Lo último que alcanzó a oír fue el sonido de un disparo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Gracias Sha Shiori, me alegra mucho que t gustase el capitulo anterior, la pelea, primero me la imaginé, porque quería que fuese rápida y con mucha acción, espero haberlo conseguido y el final...es q me gusta hacerlos sufrir un poco, o un mucho, depende :P. espero q este también t guste, aunq no tiene mucha acción.**

**Espero q a todos os guste y ya queda muy muy poco.**

**Gracias :)**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 26 

Sanzo se había quedado impresionado con el salto de Hana.

-Pero…¿qué se supone que estáis haciendo?-le dijo Sanzo a Gojyo.

Éste apartó la mirada de la muchacha, y la dirigió a Sanzo. Con una sonrisa, le contestó:

-Tu chica está medio loca.

BANG

-No es mi chica, idiota.

Le dio la espalda a Gojyo y sin que el otro pudiera verlo, en su boca asomó una tímida sonrisa.

Todos siguieron con su tarea, matar demonios. Pero Sanzo aunque disparaba y mataba youkais como el que más, no podía dejar de pensar en Hana. Desde su posición no la podía ver muy bien, sólo adivinaba algunos movimientos. Desvió la vista un segundo a un demonio que venía hacia él y cuando volvió a mirar, no estaba por ningún sitio. "Mierda. Hana¿dónde estás?".

Hacía ya unos minutos que no la veía y sus nervios y mal humor iban en aumento. Estaba preocupado por la muchacha.

Un débil sonido lo alertó, entre tanta pelea quién se hubiera alterado por esto, pero no era el sonido normal de una batalla, ni espadas chocándose, ni huesos rompiéndose, era un sonido seco en el suelo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el sonido y entonces la vio. Los ojos de Sanzo se abrieron con angustia, su corazón parecía que había dejado de latir. Un demonio la tenía cogida del cuello, Hana intentaba soltarse, pero sin conseguirlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo. Disparaba a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino, el camino se le estaba haciendo eterno, a pesar de que habían transcurrido unos pocos segundos. Por fin estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Otro sonido le hizo estremecerse. Las tonfas de Hana habían caído al suelo junto a su zapato. La muchacha parecía inconsciente, no quería pensar otra cosa, no se movía y su cabeza había caído hacia un lado.

Sin pensarlo levantó su arma y disparó al demonio. Le dio en el brazo, pero aunque parecía que había aflojado un poco su agarre, no la soltó. Sanzo siguió acercándose al monstruo. Otro disparo, esta vez le dio en la espalda, el demonio ni se inmutó. Otro, otro, otro disparo. El suelo se llenaba de la sangre del demonio pero allí seguía, en pie, sujetando a la chica contra la columna. Sanzo llegó a su altura y dirigiendo la pistola a la sien del demonio, hizo su último disparo.

Como si de una torre se tratara, el demonio se derrumbó en el suelo liberando a Hana. Sanzo la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo y ahora sí, el terror lo inundó.

-¡Hana! Despierta, Hana. ¡Vamos!- Estaba de rodillas en el suelo con ella en su regazo. Sanzo zarandeaba a la muchacha mientras acariciaba su cara. Las marcas de la mano del demonio se podían ver claramente en su cuello.

Los ojos de Hana se abrieron lentamente, lo primero que vio fue la cara de preocupación de Sanzo.

Al ver que se había despertado suspiró con alivio. La ayudó a sentarse, y la sujetó por la cintura.

-¿Estás bien?

Hana lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se lanzó a su pecho y hundió su cara en el cuello de Sanzo, dando rienda suelta a su llanto.

Sanzo se sorprendió de esta reacción, pero la abrazó y acercando su boca al oído de la muchacha, comenzó a susurrarle palabras dulces para tranquilizarla.

Mientras tanto el número de demonios se había reducido considerablemente. Gojyo, Goku y Hakkai se emplearon a fondo hasta que al final sólo quedó uno. Gojyo y Goku saltaron a la vez y sendos pies fueron a estrellarse contra la cara del demonio.

-Pf,¡trabajo resuelto!-dijo Gojyo sacudiéndose las manos.

-Entonces,¿comemos ya?-preguntó inocentemente Goku.

Los otros lo miraron y decidieron que el silencio era lo mejor.

-¿Dónde están Sanzo y Hana?-preguntó Hakkai al darse cuenta de que sólo estaban ellos tres.

-No me digas que han aprovechado para…-dijo Gojyo haciendo un gesto más que explícito.

-Gojyo, por favor.

-Ey, mirad.- Goku señaló hacia una columna. Debajo se podía ver a Sanzo sentado en el suelo sujetando algo.

-¡Hana!-dijeron los tres a la vez corriendo hacia allí.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Sanzo sosteniendo a la muchacha. Ésta al notar a los otros a su lado, se limpió las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y los miró sonriendo.

-Estoy bien, tranquilos. Un pequeño contratiempo, nada más.

Se levantó ayudada por Hakkai, Sanzo también se puso de pie. Todos lo miraron asombrados. Había estado consolando a la muchacha y no se había separado de su lado todo ese tiempo.

-Bueno¿queréis dejar de mirarme y de sonreír como bobos?-les espetó.

Gojyo se tiró a sus brazos.-¿Me consolarás a mi también, Sanzo-kun?

-¡¡¡SUÉLTAME, IMBÉCIL!!! –Sanzo le metió el cañón de la pistola en la boca.

-Fanfo-kun, fra no me quiefef.

Con un empujón se lo quitó de encima.

-Bueno, esto ya está.

-¡CUIDADO!

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Kougaiji correr hacia ellos. Detrás de él, el gran contenedor se estaba resquebrajando por todas partes. Dentro algo se movía.

-Pero…¿qué?

-¡CORRED!

De pronto, el ruido de miles de cristales les hizo reaccionar.

* * *

**Se aceptan reviews de todo tipo, buenas, malas y peores. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Gracias Sha Shiori por tu apoyo y por leer esta historia. Espero que estos dos capítulos que quedan estén a la altura y t gusten mucho, y a todo el mundo por supuesto.**

**Gracias :D**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 27

_De pronto el ruido de miles de cristales les hizo reaccionar._

Corrieron hacia la salida. El agua verdosa, mezclada con el vidrio, inundaba la habitación. Y como si de una ola se tratase, rompía contra columnas, paredes y todo cuanto estuviera a su paso, causando graves daños.

La ola les seguía muy de cerca, casi estaban en la salida, cuando alguien, desde fuera de la sala, cerró las puertas.

-NOOO, NOOO. ¡¡¡ABRID IDIOTAS!!! –Kougaiji gritaba mientras se acercaban a la puerta.

-_Lo siento, señor. Tenemos órdenes.- _fue lo único que oyeron a parte de unos pasos que se alejaban de las puertas.

Llegaron corriendo y empujaron las puertas en vano, las habían atrancado desde fuera.

Hana se giró -¡CUIDADO!- el terror se reflejaba en su voz, y con horror vio como el agua los arroyaba. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue cubrirse la cara con las manos, cuando la inmensa ola de agua impactaba contra ellos.

En un segundo habían sido arrastrados y giraban, sin control, sobre sí mismos golpeándose contra los restos de columnas que habían sido arrancadas por la violencia del agua, y sintiendo como miles de cristales les cortaban la piel, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Todo aquello no era normal, la fuerza del agua, la furia con la que destruía todo. Algo tenía que haber influido en esto, algo había contribuido a que pasase todo este caos, y su intuición les decía que tenía que ver con lo que habían visto moverse dentro del depósito momentos antes.

Tan rápido como había comenzado todo, había terminado. El agua desapareció y cayeron al suelo.

-¡Ayayayayayay!- Gojyo había aterrizado al lado de una columna. Como todos, estaba empapado y dolorido por todos los golpes recibidos. Aunque con dificultad, se levantó. En su cara podían verse varios cortes producidos por los cristales.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

Unos metros más allá, estaban Hana y Sanzo, quien momentos antes y alertado por el grito de la muchacha la había agarrado de la cintura justo cuando la ola impactaba contra ellos. Se incorporaron. Hana tenía cortes en los brazos y en las piernas, y algún corte sin importancia en la cara, pero en la cara de Sanzo se podía ver una gran mancha de sangre. Tenía un corte bastante profundo en su frente, y la sangre caía hasta el cuello.

-¡Sanzo!-Hana acercó su mano a la cara de Sanzo pero éste la apartó de un manotazo.

-Estoy bien. Déjame.-se alejó y anduvo hasta un bulto que había en el suelo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le dio una patada.

-Levanta, idiota.

-¡Sanzo!-Goku se levantó. Parecía que no tenía nada serio.-¿Por qué me pegas?

Un ruido les hizo volverse y ponerse en guardia. Algo se movía debajo de unas piedras.

La cabeza de Hakkai apareció.

-Soy yo.-Al ver que Sanzo seguía apuntándole dijo nervioso.-No me dispares, Sanzo.

Hakkai tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo, pero se podía mover sin dificultad.

-¿Dónde está el otro inútil?-preguntó Sanzo, limpiándose la cara con su túnica.

-Uy uy uy. Sanzo-sama está muy, pero que muy cabreado.-dijo Gojyo, sabiendo que se arriesgaba a una muerte muy dolorosa.

Sanzo lo miró con verdadero odio, de sus ojos podrían haber saltado chispas, ya estaba levantando su arma hasta la altura del pelirrojo cuando el ruido de unos pasos lo salvó.

De detrás de una columna salió el demonio.

-Cuando pille a esos desgraciados los voy a despellejar.-decía entre dientes Kougaiji.

-_¿Habéis terminado ya de jugar? Parecéis hormiguitas que han perdido su camino, jujujuju._

Sorprendidos por la voz grave que venía del fondo de la sala, se volvieron hacia su dueño.

Medio oculto por los cascotes y la penumbra reinante, apareció la imponente figura de Gyumaoh.

El demonio parecía tranquilo, incluso divertido viendo todo el caos reinante y de las caras de sorpresa de los pequeños seres que allí estaban.

-Así que tú eres el demonio tan famoso.-dijo sin interés Sanzo.

-Creo que sí. ¿A qué habéis venido?

-A llevarte de vuelta a los infiernos, el lugar al que perteneces.- el cabreo de Sanzo iba en aumento. Cuando ya pensaba que había acabado todo, ahora esto.

La cara del demonio cambió, ahora mostraba un rostro huraño, toda la diversión se había esfumado, incluso su postura, antes relajada, se había tornado en agresiva.

El grupo de Sanzo se puso en guardia.

-Así que habéis venido a llevarme a los infiernos¿verdad? –De su mano surgió una gran maza, casi tan alta como él. -¡Intentadlo!

Levantó la maza y con gran violencia la lanzó contra los que allí estaban.

Todos saltaron y rodaron para esquivarla. La maza se estrelló contra el muro de piedra, destrozándolo al instante.

En cuanto se recuperaron de la caída, Goku y Gojyo saltaron contra el demonio armas en ristre. Sanzo ya había empezado a dispararle. Hakkai con sus esferas de chi, intentaba hacerle el mayor daño posible al terrible monstruo.

Kougaiji, al igual que Hakkai, le lanzaba sus esferas de energía.

Gyumaoh, como si fueran simples moscas que le estaban molestando, lanzó a Goku y Gojyo contra la pared de un manotazo.

Los disparos de Sanzo tampoco parecían tener ningún efecto en el gigante, al igual que los ataques de Hakkai y Kougaiji.

Hana no había invocado sus armas.

-¿Qué le puedo hacer yo con mis tonfas¿Cosquillas? No, este es el momento de hacerlo.-corrió al lado de Sanzo y le dijo-Mientras estoy concentrada y luego mientras recito el hechizo no podré defenderme.

Sanzo sólo asintió y la puso a su espalda.

Los demás seguían intentando acercarse al demonio. Éste lanzaba su maza contra todos y todo, pero ya fuese para bien o para mal, eran tan pequeños a su lado, que no llegaba a alcanzarlos.

Kougaiji viendo que aquello no funcionaba, decidió que también tendría que emplear uno de sus más poderosas invocaciones. Se concentró y con las manos hacia el suelo recitó:

_-"Acude a mi llamada, poderoso elemental de fuego. Mi más devastador aliado, ven y llévate contigo a este ominoso ser. Llévatelo a tu morada, en lo más profundo de la Tierra, encarcélalo entre magma y piedra para que nunca vuelva a salir."_

El suelo de la sala se abrió y entre vapor y lava surgió un gran monstruo de fuego y magma. Se lanzó contra el demonio gigante, éste intentó defenderse con la maza, pero esta quedó desintegrada al tocar al elemental de fuego.

La invocación de Kougaiji impactó contra Gyumaoh lanzándolo contra los muros de la sala. Sin darle tiempo a que se levantara, el elemental volvió a la carga, pero esta vez el demonio lo detuvo con una sola mano.

-¿Te crees que con esto vas a matarme? No pareces mi hijo.

Cerró su mano y miles de llamas se esparcieron por toda la sala.

-¿C…cómo?-la cara de Kougaiji estaba desencajada, su más poderoso monstruo reducido a cenizas.

-¿Cómo? Simplemente me habías pillado desprevenido. Nada puede traspasar mi piel, nada puede tocarme, nada puede vencerme.

La ira de Gyumaoh había alcanzado su culmen. Sin piedad atacaba al grupo de Sanzo. Gojyo no había podido evitar el último ataque y el brazo del demonio le había dado de lleno en el cuerpo, lanzándolo contra las puertas de hierro de la habitación. Había quedado semiinconsciente.

-¡GOJYO!-Hakkai corrió hacia él sin darse cuenta de que era el punto de mira del siguiente ataque.

Aterrizó junto a Gojyo, también casi inconsciente.

Goku estaba rabioso, no permitiría que les hiciese eso a sus amigos, y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el demonio. La patada consiguió desestabilizarlo un poco, pero nada más, no eran rivales para él.

Se lo volvió a sacudir de encima y Goku se llevó en su caída a Kougaiji.

Casi todos estaban en las puertas de hierro.

El demonio se echó a reir.

-Jujuju, que patéticos sois. He acabado con todos vosotros en un minuto.

-Con todos no, maldito gigante asqueroso.

Sanzo avanzaba hacia él con su pistola apuntándole al corazón. Hana se había quedado atrás, estaba dibujando símbolos en el suelo con su sangre mientras recitaba el conjuro.

-"_Conjúrote, triste Plutón, señor de la profundidad infernal, emperador de la corte dañada, capitán soberbio de los condenados ángeles, señor de los sulfúreos fuegos que los hirvientes volcanes manan, gobernador de los tormentos y atormentadores de las almas pecadoras, administrador de todas las cosas negras de los infiernos, con todas sus lagunas y sombras infernales y litigioso caos. Yo, Hana, te conjuro por la virtud y fuerza de estas bermejas letras, por la sangre de aquella nocturna ave que te ofrezco, por la gravedad de estos nombres y signos que esta sirviente forma, por el áspero veneno de las víboras que se arrastran por el suelo, a que vengas sin tardanza a obedecer mi voluntad y con ello estés sin irte ni un momento, hasta que el que debe morir se haya hundido en las profundidades de la Estigia. Si no lo haces con rapidez me tendrás por capital enemiga; heriré con luz tus cárceles tristes y oscuras; acusaré cruelmente tus continuas mentiras; apremiaré con mis ásperas palabras tu horrible nombre. Y otra y otra vez te conjuro; y así confiando en mi mucho poder, te ofrezco mi sangre en la que creo ya te tengo"._

Un silencio absoluto reinaba en la sala cuando Hana terminó su conjuro, sus compañeros, desde el suelo, la miraban asombrados. Gyumaoh, que nunca había oído semejante hechizo, había fruncido el ceño pero al ver que nada ocurría, volvió a echarse a reir.

-Jujujujuju¿qué clase de hechizo es ese que no hace na…

Hana sonrió. Un ruido se empezaba a escuchar, el sonido iba aumentando en intensidad, la habitación entera vibraba. La cara del demonio cambió, ahora se le veía desconcertado.

El suelo se volvió a abrir por segunda vez aquella noche, pero esta vez con una violencia mucho mayor, las piedras del suelo saltaron, un boquete enorme apareció, y tres ángeles negros salieron del agujero batiendo sus alas.

-Hemos venido para llevarte con nosotros, tienes que ser juzgado y condenado. Debes pagar por tus crímenes.

El ángel del centro era el que había hablado. Después de decir esto, los tres avanzaron lentamente hacia él.

-¡No¡NO!-y dirigiéndose a Hana le dijo- ¿Te crees que con esto vas a conseguir pararme?

La confianza volvió a su rostro y se abalanzó contra los ángeles. Sin ningún esfuerzo lo evitaron. El demonio volvía a tirarse una y otra vez, sin ningún resultado.

Con un ágil movimiento, uno de los ángeles hizo aparecer una cadena, y se lanzó contra el demonio. Su velocidad era increíble, parecía que se iba a estrellar contra él cuando al llegar, simplemente lo atravesó.

La cadena se quedó enganchada a su cuerpo.

-¿Qu…qué es esto?-la voz dejaba ver su miedo.

El ángel que antes había hablado, lo volvió a hacer.

-Esta cadena tiene una misión muy simple, ata tu alma a ella.

El tercer ángel con un movimiento de la mano, hizo que se moviera la cadena. Una figura translúcida apareció de dentro de él.

-¡NOOOOO¡SOLTADME!

Poco a poco la figura salía del cuerpo del demonio. Cuando por fin salió entera, Gyumaoh se derrumbó en el suelo. El demonio gigante estaba muerto.

Dos de los ángeles se introdujeron en el agujero del suelo y poco a poco, la cadena caía por este, hasta que al final, la figura semitransparente, desapareció en las profundidades de la tierra.

El ángel que quedaba se acercó a Hana. Sus ojos eran rojos, y unos pequeños colmillos se abrían paso entre sus labios.

-Ha sido un placer.

Con una sonrisa acarició los colmillos con su lengua. Una pequeña gota de sangre cayó al suelo.

Sin decir nada más se fue por donde sus compañeros habían desaparecido.

-¡HANA!

Hakkai fue el primero en darse cuenta. Se levantó y corrió junto a la muchacha.

La sangre manaba de sus muñecas y en el suelo se había formado un pequeño charco.

Alertados por su grito, todos corrieron al lado de la chica.

-Hana¿qué ha pasado?

Con dificultad, la muchacha dijo:

-Es una ofrenda,…yo…no tenía nada más, y…les he ofrecido mi sangre.

Hana cayó al suelo. Sanzo se apresuró a cogerla y apoyarla en su regazo. Empezó a zarandearla, pero esta vez no despertó.

Hakkai intentó usar su poder y enseguida la muchacha estaba rodeada por una luz blanca. Pero no había nada que pudieran hacer, Hana no despertaría.

Hakkai dejó de intentar curarla. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Sentía un gran afecto por la muchacha que habían recogido no hacía mucho tiempo. Había llegado a ser parte de su grupo, una más.

Gojyo tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si no se lo creyese, como si no pudiese asimilar que la muchacha con la que tantas veces se había reído, con la que había bailado no hacía mucho y con la que en infinidad de ocasiones había jugado, se hubiera muerto.

Goku también lloraba, nunca había perdido a nadie, y esta muerte era muy dolorosa.

Sanzo no se había movido ni un milímetro. La muchacha seguía descansando sobre él. Le seguía acariciando los cabellos, pasaba su mano por la cara de la muchacha. Miraba el rostro sereno de Hana, sus rasgos perfectos, nunca lo había admitido, pero era verdad, se había enamorado de aquella muchacha bajita, delgada y castaña, de aquella muchacha dicharachera, alegre, que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara, y unos ojos que irradiaban cariño y calor, de aquella muchacha que nunca se rendía ante nada ni nadie, aquella muchacha con carácter que no se dejaba pisotear, se había enamorado de aquella muchacha que tanto lo había querido.

* * *

**Sólo queda el final :)**

**El conjuro de Kougaiji es todo de mi invención, pero el de Hana lo he sacado de 'La celestina', aunque obviamente he cambiado algunas cosas y otras las he quitado. **

**R&R**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bueno, aquí está el final. Espero q os haya gustado la historia tanto como a mí escribirla. **

**Gracias a los que la hayan leído y a las que han dejado sus opiniones. :D**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 28

Todo era silencio. Todos estaban alrededor de Sanzo y de Hana. No sabían qué hacer, cualquier cosa que pudieran decir o hacer era estúpida e innecesaria. No podían reconfortar a Sanzo cuando ni siquiera ellos se sentían fuertes para hacerlo.

Aunque hubiesen ganado la guerra, esta batalla la habían perdido. Se sentían derrotados, abatidos y desesperados. Nunca pensaron que esto acabaría así. Sabían que este viaje era muy peligroso, que podían incluso morir en él, pero aunque lo sabes, nunca te lo llegas a creer del todo, piensas que nunca te va a tocar a ti, que esas cosas les ocurren a los demás, pero no a ti. Nunca a ti. Hasta que te toca. Hasta que ves a tu compañera, llena de sangre, caer al suelo, hasta que ves que su pecho ya no se mueve, que ese color rosado de sus mejillas se ha ido, que se han vuelto pálidas, tan pálidas como el mármol, y que el calor que desprendía, ese calor que te hacía sentir bien, que te reconfortaba y te daba seguridad, se ha ido, que se ha esfumado junto con su vida, y una parte de la tuya; que sus ojos están cerrados, y te das cuenta de que ya no los volverá a abrir jamás, que no volverá a guiñarte cómplice un ojo, que no volverán a saltársele las lágrimas cuando ría silenciosa, o cuando llore desesperada; que de su boca no va a salir ninguna palabra más, que no te va a contar sus cosas en el viaje, ni a decirte cuánto le gusta esa comida que no va a poder saborear nunca más, ni a regañarte por coger sus cosas, ni a besarte apasionadamente. Te das cuenta de que esas cosas le pasan a todos cuando ves a tu compañera sin vida en el suelo y tú sin saber qué hacer, lloras silencioso y recuerdas los mejores momentos de tu vida junto a ella.

Unos pasos se acercaron. Kougaiji se paró al lado de Hakkai y con la cabeza gacha, le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lo siento.

Hakkai lo miró con los ojos empañados y asintió.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí.-dijo tímidamente el demonio.

Fue entonces cuando Sanzo reaccionó. Con mucho cuidado apartó a Hana de su regazo y la dejó en el frío suelo. Se levantó y sin que a nadie le diese tiempo a reaccionar, lanzó un puñetazo a la cara del demonio.

-¡TÚ¡TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA. TÚ Y TU MALDITO PADRE!

Kougaiji había caído al suelo con el puñetazo y Sanzo, a horcajadas sobre él, no paraba de asestarle más y más puñetazos.

-¡SANZO¡Para, Sanzo!- Hakkai intentó separarlo.- Gojyo¿qué haces? Ayúdame.

-No.

-¿Qué?-la sorpresa inundaba la cara de Hakkai.

-Esta vez creo que Sanzo tiene razón. Por mí que le parta la cara al imbécil este.

Hakkai movió la cabeza y siguió intentando separar a Sanzo del maltrecho Kougaiji que ya tenía toda la cara ensangrentada.

-_Por la pinta que tienes pareces más debilucho, Konzen, pero veo que le estás dando una buena._

Todos se quedaron inmóviles¿quién les estaba hablando?

Como si de un foco se tratase, una luz descendió desde el techo, sólo iluminaba el pequeño círculo. Y de pronto, una mujer bellísima se fue materializando en el espacio que estaba iluminado. Estaba vestida con sedas y gasas y llevaba un cinturón de oro. Detrás de ella apareció un hombre.

-¡Es la diosa de la misericordia!-dijo Hakkai con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué quieres?-le espetó Sanzo, levantándose de encima de Kougaiji.

-¡Hola a ti también, Sanzo! Bueno, veo que habéis completado vuestra misión con éxito. Me alegro. Vengo para daros la enhorabuena y…

Sanzo se giró y dándole la espalda le dijo:

-Para eso no hacía falta que te molestases en venir.

-Repito: Vengo para daros la enhorabuena Y…¿puedo continuar, Sanzo-sama? –un gruñido le indicó que continuase.- y para daros un pequeño obsequio.

El hombre que la acompañaba le acercó una pequeña caja de madera. La diosa la abrió y dentro se podía ver una pequeña llama azul. La cogió y colocándola en la palma de su mano le dio un soplido.

La llamita voló por la sala bajo la atenta mirada de todos, menos de Sanzo que seguía de espaldas, sin querer saber nada de esa maldita diosa.

Después de dar unas vueltas alrededor de los que allí se encontraban, se dirigió al cuerpo de Hana. Se paró delante de su cara y de pronto, como si fuese un milagro, el pecho de la chica se hinchó, inhalando la pequeña llama.

Las caras de los chicos eran indescriptibles, lágrimas mezcladas con sonrisas, murmullos de incredulidad, pero lo que sobresalía por encima de todo era la felicidad que irradiaban.

El pecho de la chica subía y bajaba como si nada hubiese sucedido. Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron, lo primero que vio fue a la diosa de la misericordia, que le sonreía. Se incorporó y se levantó del suelo, quedando frente a frente con sus amigos.

Nadie decía nada, se habían vuelto a quedar sin palabras. Hana se acercó a ellos, detrás de todos, se podía apreciar a Sanzo, que seguía excluido del resto. Con un gesto les indicó que no hicieran ruido. Despacio se acercó al rubio.

-Sanzo. –solamente había sido un susurro, pero que había alterado al monje como si hubiese sido el más horrible grito.

Sanzo seguía sin girarse, quería seguir viviendo este sueño, pensar que Hana le había hablado, pensar que estaba viva. No quería darse la vuelta y derrumbarse ante la realidad de su cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

-Sanzo.

Otra vez esa voz¡Cállate¡Cállate¿no ves que no quiero ver que estás muerta¿no te das cuenta de que quiero que estés viva y que estés conmigo¿no te das cuenta que te quiero?

-Sanzo.

Se giró muy despacio, ahora sí que las lágrimas habían tomado sus ojos y resbalaban por su blanca piel.

El corazón estaba seguro de que se le había parado, de que sus ojos se habían vuelto enemigos y querían jugarle una mala pasada, estaba seguro de que la muchacha que veía delante de él, sonriendo, no era Hana, su pelo, su cara, su cuerpo…Todo era igual, pero no podía ser ella. Miró a los demás y sus caras de felicidad le dijeron lo contrario, que Hana estaba ahí, y que estaba viva.

-Ha..na

La muchacha, no pudiendo aguantar más, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sanzo al principio no reaccionaba pero ya hasta su cuerpo le decía que la muchacha era de verdad. La envolvió con sus brazos y la besó. La besó con rabia, con alegría, con dolor. La besó delante de todos, sin importarle ya nada, sin importarle que todos supieran que…

-Te quiero, Hana.

FIN


End file.
